Hurricane
by twihard2234
Summary: "I never asked to be saved. Never asked to be rescued. Fucking Christ Edward, I never asked you to be here! I never asked you to do this!" She finally snapped. "You did this on your own merit, so don't you dare blame me!" She hissed pointing at me. My blood was boiling, "When are you going to fucking get it? You don't have to ask me, because I fucking love you!" This is a mess.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _WARNING: This is the only warning I will post. This story is rated M for a reason.  
_

 ** _Edward's Point of View_**

"Look, honey, I'm not saying it's a bad speech..." Alice droned on looking at two ties in the mirror. My wife - the fashionista. Geez, you would think that she thinks we're running on the red carpet every single night. News flash, it's an office job. Not the goddamn runway. She thought because my speeches weren't bubbly enough they weren't good enough for anyone to hear. You would think she made a living talking. Does she? No. "I'm just saying..."

She continued finally settling on the blue tie. She always thought blue brought out my Green eyes. Although if Alice heard you talking about my eyes she would tell you that my eyes were not simply green, they were the perfect shade of green... they were emerald. If you asked her in a room full of people she would tell you emerald had been her favorite color since she was a little girl. How she'd always envisioned. If you knew her like I knew her you would know she really meant daddy set me up on a blind date with of his best friends sons. The rest is history. "it's impersonal."

She finally finished her thought putting my tie around my neck finally letting me put the goddamn tie on. She rested her hands on my shoulder running her fingers through my brown embrace had always comforted me, made me feel like a part of her, however small, loved who I was as a person - that she would have married me if I'd had nothing. I knew deep down that wasn't true. Alice married me because I was the next billionaire. She agreed to marry me because she'd be able to keep up appearances and be the sociable, otherwise likable person in the duo. People can't handle the truth. People need people like Alice, she's a people pleaser. For the right price.

"I know what you think about my speeches, Dear," I addressed not wanting to discuss the topic any further. I really didn't care what she thought about my speeches. Those people out there, the ones that understand business, those are the ones I'm speaking to. Alice placed her left hand on her hip as she always did when I dismissed her ideas of changing the way I spoke to these people. She looked me up and down, pursed her lips, and walked over.

Alice and I have a very different relationship. People think love, means loving every second with someone, that love means dreading being away from the other person, that love is this unbreakable force to be wrecked with. In reality, love wasn't like that at all. Love is a fragile little thing that can be broken with a touch, and you have to fight to put it back together. You have to ask yourself, "Do I want to try to fix this?" If the answer is no, usually one of you is packing your bags. So I think love is fighting for the person you want to be with. It's putting back the pieces after they've gone to shit. It's knowing that you have someone by your side... forever. I love Alice. I love knowing I'll always have her.

"Well, I tried," she laughed kissing my cheek. "Let's do this." She was confident, she knew this was a walk in the park, that I already had these people eating out of my hands she knew that I was going to make another few grand tonight, that we would go out and celebrate with the people from the party. She knew that we could go our separate ways, mingle with the people maybe have a fun exciting night, cause God knows we wouldn't be having an exciting night otherwise.

Like I said, Alice and I had a very different relationship. We weren't in love with each other anymore. We loved each other sure, but unfortunately, we were people who never should have gotten married. We weren't meant for forever. We'd come to that agreement long ago. We'd also come to the agreement long ago, that nights like tonight were nights that we would get to have fun. It worked for us, as fucked up as it was. She got her money, we got to have people to come home to at the end of the day. Isn't that what matters in the end?

"Alice," I spoke when we got into the backseat of the sleek black car. Tyler, my driver, took us to and from all of our events. "Do you ever think about our future?" We weren't in love, but we loved each other. Lately, I'd been thinking a lot about what kind of life Alice and I would have in the long run. We married when I was twenty years old, we acted like we were in our thirties when in reality we were twenty-six. Was it suppose to be this way? It didn't feel like there was another way.

"I think of the now," she answered shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, that's a conversation for a much later time. We're here, we need to have our best face on right now." She answered easily motioning for me to get out of the car before her. We were at a normal rich person house. The house, even from the outside, reminded me of a museum.  
You could tell tonight was an important night. Everyone from the higher-up businesses was here. It was their yearly What new concepts do all of you have for me this year? And you better make sure your big reveal for the year is better than the guy over there, or they're the next big thing for the next year, and you're shit out of luck. It was the most nerve-wracking part of the year. Hoping your idea is worth something to these people. It was the first year I'd ever had to do this part on my own. Usually Carlisle was with standing up there with me, Usually, he did all of the talking.

"Mr. Masen," Someone said grabbing my attention as soon as I made my way through the front door. Alice nodded for me to go my way while she made her way to where the wives would be sitting. At events like these, usually, I was better with the men business chatter. "I told you, Alec, Mr. Mason is my father," I joked grabbing his hand giving it a firm shake.

"Excuse me," Alec cleared his throat so the other men in the room could hear him speak, "Edward," I watched as a few eyes glanced my direction, silently noting that I was in the room. A small smirk crossed my lips as Alec went on. Ok, maybe being recognized felt good most of the time for me. "Hope you've got something good for us this year," he poked fun wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I've got some things I think you'll find interesting," I teased watching ladies walk around the house trays on their hands. Wine, they were passing out a lot of wine, some scotch, the occasional bit of food. This was the before the event party. A celebration to all those that had the pleasure of being invited to an event of such a social degree.  
"No spoilers, just like your old man," Alec laughed jokingly hitting my shoulder. One of the waitresses appeared out of thin air slipping a glass of wine into Alec's hand as soon as the glass had emptied.

"Mr. Voltaire," she spoke softly as she placed the empty glass on her tray. "This wine must be one of the best," she gave a giggle whipping her hair over her shoulder. She was being friendly to Alec. Only the best caterers were hired for these events, and they knew the generous tippers from the stingy. Alec, he was always generous. My father? He taught me one good trick. Never be stingy at events like this, if you didn't care about a few measly hundreds, it meant you were afraid to spend your money.

"Oh it is Miss Swan," he gave her a smile and placed a fifty dollar bill on her tray. "Edward, my friend, order a drink," he offered to make me smile.

"I'll take a Scotch on the Rocks," she raised her eyebrow something about the subtle movement made me curious. "Problem?" I questioned drawing her attention to me. She was dressed just as the other waitresses, short black cocktail dress - nothing overly fancy - nothing tacky either. It looked alright at best to anyone. She was the only one in here that any of these men would remotely consider eye candy.

"Of course not, sir," she smiled sweetly turning away making me furrow my eyebrows and look to Alec.

"Trust me, give her a tip, she's the best waitress here," Alec chuckled slightly. She also knew who to work. I'd wondered why I'd never seen her at an event before. I thought my father had taken me to all of them with him. "How's the wife?" Alec questioned as a few other men joined us. The questioned jabbed me the wrong way, it's like it was his way of saying I know you guys are a sham. Alec had been a family friend for years, we knew a lot about each other fucked up lives.

"Alice and I are doing perfect," I answered easily. "How is Jane?" Alex licked his lips but only glanced at me.

"Jane and I are doing perfect," he answered refusing to differ from my game. Alec's marriage was anything but happy, anyone with eyes could tell what they were doing. Maybe Alice and I were following a pattern of people in our lives, but it's just the way our world works.

"Mr. Masen," The waitress announced her presence slipping the glass of scotch into my hands. "I can come back with something else as soon as the glass is empty?" She questioned tilting her head. I looked at Alec making sure he saw me reach into my pocket to reveal two hundred dollar bills.

"No need, Miss Swan," I turned to glance at her, "I'll just have the one drink." she looked down at the two hundred dollar bills her eyes grew wide, she, however, grabbed the money just as quickly as I'd put it down, shoved it in her peach-colored bra I spied because she was moving so quickly to put it in there.

"Thank you, sir," she scurried off. Alec gave a deep chug of his wine.

"You must think it's good Edward," he laughed making me give a slight smile. Alice would tell me to lecture me later about treating a prospective buyer like an ass. She would tell me I needed to play the game, not go straight for the kill. I snuck off to the backyard like I often did while I waited for the first half of the night to be done. Usually, only the wives who were bored out of their skulls came out here to get away, and they would find me. It wasn't a bad way to spend the night getting to know the ladies before they'd had all their drinks.

The first girl to walk out - however - wasn't a wife, it was the waitress.

"I didn't think you ladies got breaks," I noted out loud. I'd never seen one so much as walk off of the floor unless it was for a second. She shrugged her shoulders pulling out a cigarette placing it between her lips.

"We're not supposed to," she answered lighting the cigarette taking a long drag. "I, however, need it. Without one of these occasionally through the night my mouth might cost me a few hundred," I furrowed my eyebrows together. "You're not stupid, you know how these events work. We get to parade around serve the men, be nice, make them feel big and ego-filled so they want to spend their money on you guys. The more men we make happy, the more times they tip us," she shrugged her shoulders taking another drag, "So we let Alec with the bad breath whisper in our ear, or we let Aro with the creepy let me run my hand up your leg move, or my personal favorite, we let Marcus the slob who will rub your ass right in front of his wife and we get a nice fat tip. If they go a little too far they just slip in some more money at the end of the night." She shook her head back and forth.

"Most of the girls seem to laugh at it," I noticed how the men treated most of these ladies, I'd never heard one explain how they felt about it. My father never mingled much with the men at this party either though, he also never minded the waitresses, he tipped one big, just like me, they would disappear the rest of the night.

"Most of the girls need the money," she admitted throwing her cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. "Marcus is the worst, but the other girls always said your dad..." she shook her head. "Your dad was the nicest guy here, he tipped big, and didn't even acknowledge us, he was polite, he was kind, he was a person without an agenda other than selling his product." She smiled turning to go back inside. "I have to go get Marcus "the slob" another whiskey neat," she excused herself leaving only the smell of the Marble Black behind.

 _ **Isabella's point of View**_

"Whiskey neat," I slithered my way over to Marcus, "Just the way you like it," I whispered in his ear. After working parties like this, you learned what every one of these men wanted. Some of them wanted you to keep your distance, some of them wanted you to sweet talk their wives, some of them wanted to make sure you made them feel like a man, cause they hate their shrew of a wife. Marcus wanted you to turn him on in a discreet, yet demanding way. He was the biggest tipper. I slithered right past him making sure his hand was able to subtly touch my ass.

I watched a smile creep over Marcus. I knew I would get my tip at the end of the night when I'd turned him on to the point he would take his wife into the closest bathroom to get him off. It was fucked up, but it was better than turning tricks on the street, it was an easy way to make money. Sometimes, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. When you grew up like I did, this isn't that bad of a job. This is... this is heaven. I noticed Edward walk in from the backyard silently sitting back watching the party go on.  
His eyes were... unique. I'd always looked into people's eyes upon meeting them. It's something my brother taught me to do, he'd told me if you looked into anyone's eyes you would always be able to tell if they were a good person or a bad person. Bad people had a certain glint in their eyes. Edward's eyes were emerald and held not an ounce of bad. He was a rarity, he was one of the few good guys that were left in the world. I'd noticed his eyes watching the wives at the party, particularly the wives of the men that were the best tippers, occasionally his eyes would wonder to me, as I worked the floor, but never longer than a few seconds.

It's as if he didn't want me to know he was looking at me.

"Jame's is drunker than a skunk tonight," Jessica giggled running in the kitchen flashing me a hundred dollar bill shoving it in her bra. "You want to get him next? He's not even hard, a giggle and a hair flip," all of the girls helped each other out and made sure we were aware of who was going to be a pain in the ass tonight.

"I don't know," I was still wary of approaching James. He was the one that gave me the worst vibes of all. He was a speaker, but he never gave two shits, he was more aggressive than the rest. He just didn't sit well with me. "He's like bad juju." I shook my head thinking of my mother always rambling on about juju when I was younger.

"He tips really good Bells, and he's not any worse then Markus," she explained shrugging her shoulders. "Look, you just go over there, take his empty glass, tell him he looks good, fling your hair, brush up on him a little, and that's it," she explained knowing that I needed more tips than any of the other girls. Usually, I made the least amount a night because I didn't ever go up to James. I gave a slight sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok," I breathed out knowing it was the only way I was going to get the girls off of my back. I took the drink off of her tray walking to James putting my best fake persona on. "A little birdie told me that you could use a refill," I smiled raising the glass to James. His eyes ran over my body and he bit down on his lip.

"A little birdie was right," he husked out grabbing the glass from my hand easily running his hand over my ass in a way that made me want to shudder. "I don't believe I've met you," he licked his lips.

"I've never had the pleasure of serving you," I half giggled not daring to move closer to him. Everyone was talking, no one was paying attention to James. "Well, well," he grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. I went with the motion knowing that he was giving a tip. He had money in his hands. "Darling," he whispered pressing his lips to the money, "I want you to come back when I'm finished, you hear?" he questioned flashing me a hundred dollar bill, and a fifty.

"Of course, sir," I whispered making him close his eyes as he glanced around as if to make sure no one would see, and he slipped the money into my bra, only slightly grazing my breast. The movement gave me goosebumps, not because I liked the touch, but because it made my skin want to melt off. I gave him a smirk walking straight back to the kitchen. "Not that bad?" I shuddered as I shook my head.

"How much did you get?" Jessica asked hopping off the counter. I showed her the one fifty shoving it into my wallet. None of the girls here would steal from you. Everyone knew that. "Go over a few more times you'll get three hundred, easy," she shrugged her shoulders. "He get's a little touchy. Angela said once right before his speech when we were serving he made her sit with him, made it look like he was just talking to her, and played with her under the table. She got six hundred bucks for it," the thought made my skin crawl. Jessica could tell. "Look, honey, hate to break it to you, but this is the gig here. I get they tried telling you it'll just be a little flirting, but honestly, the longer you stay the harder this job gets. They're throwing you in that room to see if yore gonna hang, see how badly you actually need the money," she shrugged her shoulders. "Angela's got six kids to feed and a dead-beat husband. I've got a sick mom, two kids, and no husband. Tanya is trying to get custody of her daughter and this job is the best one she'll ever be able to get," Jessica shook her head.

"I've got a dying father, a dead mother, and a brother depending on me to make rent," I bit my lip. "No high school diploma," I kicked the dishwasher out of frustration.

"How old's your brother?" Jessica's tone lightened.

"Eight," I answered easily.

"Looks like you get James tonight. We'll keep an eye on you if he starts going too far for you flip your hair with your right hand three times, one of us will come get you. Unless you do that, no one will interrupt you. See you on the flip side, love," Jessica nodded her head for me to follow her.

The celebration party was over, now it was time for the money throwers take a seat and listen to the ones selling their product. Some ladies worked out where all the money throwers were - they typically didn't tip, or even drink during this portion of the night, and this portion of the night was when three of the girls made bank. No girl went into the business room more than twice a week. Tonight, it was my night. The other times I simply focused on those they told me were for beginners. It was my fourth night, they'd given me the run down. Now? Now it was my turn to do some of the hard work. I was going to need three or four cigarettes after this.

"You know," I whispered walking over to James, "I didn't expect you to be a long island iced tea kind of person," I teased setting theglass down in front of him. He smiled as I stood over him. There were only three people in this room that ever asked for drinks: Alec, Aro, and James. Alec was the one I'd been getting, the most he'd ever done was run a hand over my breast.

"I'm a constant surprise," he answered easily kissing the top of my hand. "You can sit, right here," he motioned to the side of him. "when my glass is almost empty, you will get up get me a drink of my choice and come right back. You will sit in the same spot. You will answer when spoken to, you will not speak otherwise," he laid out the rules like all of them did. I took a big gulp but did as I was told. "You will not draw attention to us. And you will do everything I tell you right when I tell you, now if we are understood you will shake your head, if not you will find me, Angela or Jessica. I know how you new girls work." I closed my eyes but shook my head.

I noticed Edwards' eyes burned to my back. He must have known what the girls in this room did. He must have known what kind of men he worked with. He must have known what happened at these events other then them selling their content. Otherwise, why would they always hire the same catering company? Pleasing people is the number one of people like these people. They wanted the buyers to feel welcome, and they wanted the sellers to feel cocky. Cocky people are the most truthful. People who feel as if they have nothing to hide.

"How old are you?" James questioned running his hand over my hand leading it to his leg. I started moving my hand easily up his thigh.

"Just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago," I answered back running my hand over his member. I heard him let out a small groan. I wanted to vomit my stomach curled every time my hand went over his twitching cock. I knew it was hand stuff back here, that was it. But it was enough to make a girl want to throw up.

"You know, my wife use to get under the table during these events," he whispered grabbing my hand and shoving it to his member. "She used to put her hot wet little mouth all over me," he explained while sipping his long island iced tea. "And she used to suck me off the entire time," he set his iced tea down. "Now the most she'll do it watch from a distance," he scoffed. Maybe it's because you're an ass. I thought. "Unbutton my pants."

"I'm not touching you with my mouth," I declared abruptly.

"I know the rules." He hissed making me close my mouth.

"Yes, sir," I stuttered out making him twitch. Most the time guys in this position liked feeling the power. They were in control.

"You know, things can go one two ways, very good for both of us, or I can just not give a shit about you and do whatever the hell I want. What will it be?" I stiffened. "You signed up for this," he hissed. I took a deep breath, he was right, we'd all signed contracts. We all knew what kind of business this was.

"Forgive me, sir," I whimpered. He moved his hand up my dress so his hand was resting in front of my panties. He picked up his hand and slapped it down. Against all my motives, my pussy started throbbing as he started slapping her. I bit down on my lower lip as James sipped on his long island iced tea.

"Good girl," he whispered as I grabbed his member with my delicate hand. "Now you get to talk dirty to me, tell me, if you were my wife, how you'd be keeping me happy," he sipped his long island iced tea while my hand pumped up and down on his member. He was big, not thick. Just long. He wasn't anything to brag about.

"Well, sir," I husked licking my lips. "I would do anything you asked of me. If I was your wife I would always be doing new exciting, risky things with you," James closed his eyes. "I would give you a hand job, kind of like this one," I whispered removing my hands and putting it to my mouth quietly spitting on it before returning it to his member, "I would spit in it and continue doing this to you only for a short while before I slipped under the table," James moved my panties out of the way running his finger over my slit making her purr in response to his touch. "My tight wet little mouth would go over your member, while my hands played," I squeezed his balls making him give a small groan, "there." I finished my thought as he started playing with my clit.

James was creepy. Almost everyone in here was creepy. But I mean, if this is the way you make money, at least people like James didn't look like a creep, at least they were good, at least they made you feel good. I let my body relax under his touch. James let a small smile take over his face when he realized I was no longer fighting it.

"Now, every time you moan, I'll punish you," I bit my lip and shook my head. "So, now you will take your hand out of my pants, because if I bust before my speech my wife will be mad, so I will be staying hard, while playing with your nice young pussy, after my speech, my wife and I will go to the bathroom and I will fuck her like I would fuck you if it were you in that bathroom with me," he whispered while he slipped a finger inside of me. I almost let out a moan.

"Now, if it were you," he took his finger out of me and brought it to his lips sucking off my juice. "Mmmm," he moaned. That one did make me moan quietly. He smiled. "Ah, ah, ah," he tisked spreading my lips and then flicking my clit making me take a deep breath in. "I would set your slender body up on the sink," he slipped a finger back inside of me, "and I would put my lips to your dripping wet pussy. I would give her a few kisses," he stuck a second finger inside of me curling it ever so slightly. "Before I came up pulled down my pants," he was breathing just as deep as I was, I was sure everyone knew what was happening. This would be why I thought he was creepy. Jessica, Angela, Tanya, he'd always made them act the same way. Once in the four times, I'd done this Tanya actually gave a rather load porn star moan. James had just chuckled when it happened. "I would not ask your permission, I would shove my member inside of you. I would be rough with you and slam your pussy. I would make you scream my name," he was growling in my ear while he was fingering me.

"Oh god," I let out a moan I knew only he would head. He came to a halt, my body wanting more started withering under. "Please sir," I begged to hear him chuckle.

"Please what, slut?" he started moving his fingers faster. Somehow every movement was turning me on more and more.

"Please," I breathed out. "Please make me cum all over your fingers," I whispered out feeling myself teetering on the edge. He gave a groan and curled his fingers slamming them into my hard enough to make a sound or two. No one batted an eyelash.

"Come slut," he ordered slamming into my one last time as I convulsed under his touch. He gave a smile removed his fingers and put them to my lips. "Taste yourself," he ordered. I opened my mouth knowing there were no other options. "You're all mine after I have Angela next time," he informed me as he shoved money in my bra and got up for his speech. I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen without a second thought.

"Told you James wasn't too bad," Jessica announced. "Angela has broken the rules with him cause he'll let you," she shrugged her shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't play stupid, she's gone down, she's let him meet her after, in the bathroom, she's even gotten in his car before." Jessica was counting her money. "We've all done it when we really need the cash." I shoved the cash in my wallet noticing it was way more then I'd ever gotten before in a night.

"I need a cigarette," I declared as Jessica waved her hand at me telling me to go. I left my coat inside even though it was in the middle of winter freezing at night, and I was in some slutty mini dress. I just grabbed my purse and went outside, and sat directly on the bench not bothering to look for anyone else.

I couldn't help the tears that started coming down my face as the cigarette touched my lips. If only my mother could see me now. A prostitute pretty much. A high school drop out prostitute. She'd be humiliated. I inhaled the cigarette smoke wiping the tears away as they came. And if my father knew how I was paying rent, how I was keeping food in the house, how I was affording to raise Seth. I took another drag when I heard a man clear his throat. I didn't bother to turn around.

"You know, you might turn into a popsicle," I already knew who it was when his jacket touched my shoulders. It smelled of peppermint, freshly mowed grass, and some kind of cologne I didn't know. I only wiped my tears away and cleared my throat.

"I really needed a cigarette," I declared. Edward only shook his head. "What?" I snapped making him shrug his shoulders. He kept standing.

"It didn't really seem like anything happened against your will in there," I glanced over at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring straight ahead. I only took another drag and shook my head.

"You know Mr. Big shot, I was born into money so I don't know what struggling is, some of us need money and need it fast, and this isn't a terrible way to get it. Anywhere else I'd make minimum wage and not be able to survive. I've tried doing things the honest way, the right way, the good way, and that shit has never worked out for me. You know last year, I worked my ass off as assistant manager at some bullshit grocery store, and when my dad got sick and I had to figure out how to pay all these bills and take care of an eight-year-old kid I figured out I made about nine hundred dollars less then what I needed." I wiped the tears from my face.  
Edward looked taken aback by my outburst.

"Fuck you, Mr. Cullen," I hissed throwing my cigarette near his feet and dropping his jacket to the ground.

 _A/N: So, it's word drabble. It's twisted. It's fucked up. It's very Adult. It's_ _ **Raw.**_ _Let me know what yall think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character rights. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers_

 _A/N: This story is rated M For a reason. Lots of sexual scenes. Drug use._

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I heard someone curse as I walked out to call Tyler for a ride to the local bar. I glanced down the road seeing her kick her car tire. She muttered something else under her breath but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. I slowly made my way down the sidewalk. "Hey, did you get Emmett to bed?" She questioned whoever was at the other end of the line. "Well I don't know when I'm gonna make it home, my fucking car has a flat." She paused looking up to see me. "No, you don't need to come get me, Dad. I'll have one of the girls give me a ride home or I'll wait until morning so I can get a tire." She rambled quickly. "Yeah, I have enough money. Ok, love you too," she hung up the phone.

"Can I help you?" She snapped making me shrug my shoulders.

"It doesn't look like you're in a position to offer any help," I noted with a slightly cocky smile. I got a chuckle out of her, that was something. "Where were you headed?" I asked making her furrow her eyebrows together as if she were confused.

"I was going to head home." She answered as if it were the stupidest question ever. "Shouldn't you be headed home with your wife?" She pointed to the wedding ring I was wearing. I never took the damn thing off. It was more like I simply forgot I was always wearing it. No one ever pointed it out.

"No," I answered looking at my ring. "We..." I dragged on trying to figure out how I was about to explain the wedding ring. I didn't really have a reason to explain, other than the fact that I wanted her to know. She raised her eyebrow waiting for me to finish the sentence. "We're... Well... I guess people technically call what we have an open relationship?" Her eyes grew wide.

"So you guys go out, fuck other people, and come home to each other?" She put things rather bluntly. She wasn't wrong, that's exactly what we did. No one had ever said it allowed though. I only shook my head. "That's kinda fucked up." She laughed lighting a cigarette.

"No more fucked up then what you do," I defended making her purse her lips.

"I guess you're right," she admitted. "Anyways, what are you still doing here?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was going to offer you some help," She rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed.

"Look, I'm not on the clock," I stepped back shaking my head.

"Wait, what? No, I meant I can give you a ride to wherever you're staying," I clarified. How could she think I was offering anything like that. I'd done nothing to give her the impression that I wanted to buy her. I'd done nothing to give her the impression I even wanted her to come back with me. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind... well until now. But that's pretty much like when you tell someone they can't do something they automatically want to do it.  
Not that I wanted to... Fuck.

"Oh," her cheeks flushed a shade of red before turning back to their normal color. "I'm just going to have to sleep in my car. I don't have enough for a hotel room, and if I got a ride home I'd have no way to get back here to get a tire on my car." She was going to sleep in her car, in the middle of the winter, in something that should only be worn in summer? She was going to freeze to death.

"You're going to freeze," she shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter. "Didn't you make enough tonight?" I tried to think of a different way to phrase the question, but honestly, I had no idea how to phrase it. She was either going to take offense of me asking her, or she wasn't. I had no idea which one it was going to be.

"I made enough for rent, and to get a little bit of food," she answered shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't make enough to afford a hotel room and get a tire, and pay rent, and get food." She already thought I was trying to buy her for a night. I didn't want her to think I was trying to do anything with her, but I didn't want her to freeze.

"Look..." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I really don't want you getting the wrong idea," I put my hands out taking a step back in case I got hit. "I've got a suit, I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed, and you can get a tire in the morning, and not freeze to death," I explained quickly. She looked me up and down like she was about to yell at me. "No strings attached, you don't have to... you don't have to do anything for it." I was cringing thinking she thought I was trying to buy her. The thought disgusted me, it made my skin crawl.

"Most people like you are jerks," she pointed out opening her backseat sitting on the floorboard. "I can't offer much but you can sit and talk for a bit if you want. I won't stay with anyone unless I know something about you." I looked around at the emptiness before I sat in her car. It was a beat-up old red truck that looked like it was on its last life.

Even in the dark, this girl was beautiful.

"I've always been curious about open relationships," she blurted out rubbing her legs. I took off my suit jacket putting it on her skinny legs. At least this time she already had a jacket on. She let out a small smile. "How do they work?" I laughed only slightly.

"Are you asking how Alice and I work our relationship?" I clarified. She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Well, Alice and I got married pretty young. I guess at one point we were in love. We fell out of love about three years ago. We came to an agreement there was nothing between us... sexually. I mean... I love Alice. She's probably my best friend... But I don't know I just..." I let out a dry laugh. "I don't find her..." I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd never explained this before. "Anytime we tried I couldn't... so we stopped trying..." I finished making Isabella's eyes go wide.

"Wait, are you telling me you can't..." she sounded horrified.

"No," I almost yelled. "I can. I just can't with her. At first, I thought something was wrong with me too," I laughed. "But when we came to the agreement that we could go see other people, I went out with one of my friends' wives - as fucked up as that is - and we fucked fine. I can fuck just fine, I just can't fuck Alice." She looked confused.

"What's wrong with Alice?" She questioned making my face fall.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She is beautiful. It's me. Whenever we start going there all I can think about is how I use to think of her. Then I look at the woman in front of me and realize the girl I fell in love with isn't in there anymore. It's selfish." I admitted knowing that it was extremely selfish. "Anyways, so there are certain nights out of a week where we go out and meet up at home the next day. It's fucked up," I laughed a dry humorless laugh.

"No more fucked up then what I do." She laughed the same laugh. "You know what's even more fucked up?" She shook her head. "I enjoyed it," she flicked her cigarette. "I didn't at first. At first, I wanted to tell him to stop." I was only looking at her. She didn't have to explain anything to me. She didn't have to explain anything to anyone. What she did, was her business. "But then something switched and I was almost begging him to curl his fingers inside of me," my cock involuntarily twitched.  
Shit, now I was thinking of her pussy. I bet hers was bare...

"I wanted to hate what I was doing. Wanted to hate that he was paying me to touch him. I wanted to hate that he was paying me so that he could touch my pussy," God she had a fucking mouth. "But I liked it," she whispered looking up at me. "I think it's because I've never had anyone you know... talk to me, like that..." she rambled off. I was silent. I had no fucking clue what to say.  
And if I opened my mouth, my other head might pop out.

"I yell at you thinking you're trying to fuck me, and here I am going off about getting fingered," she laughed turning bright red. "I'm sorry I had too much," she pointed to the pipe in the front seat. She was stoned. "I figured you don't, so I didn't offer." I hadn't smoked since college.

"Weed?" I asked she shook her head. "If you want we can take it to the hotel. I can't smoke in public," I answered casually. It wasn't a lie. I really couldn't have people photographing me smoking weed. The press would have a field day with that headline. Besides that, my father would fucking kill me. "I promise, even after you ranted about getting your pussy touched I won't even try a thing," I joked. At least she laughed and could tell I was joking and mocking her vulgar language.

"Let me just get my shit," she declared throwing everything into a giant blue bag slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go," she declared. "By the way, I guess we should be on a first name basis, my name is Isabella." I gave a smile.

"Edward," I answered as she slammed her car door following me to the sleek black car. Tyler knew where to go from here, anytime I got in the car with a girl it was back to the hotel. Little did he know tonight it wasn't about sex. Tonight it wasn't about anything other than maybe getting to know this mystery girl that had captured my attention.

"So anyway," Isabella spoke looking at the car. "Do you drive yourself anywhere?" I furrowed my eyebrows. That was an odd question.

"No, not really," I answered her honestly.

"That's so weird to me," she laughed shaking her head.

"It's just a difference between our worlds," I was being honest. We lived in two different worlds. She shrugged her shoulders letting me know she understood what I was saying. "So, is that why you were crying earlier?" She pursed her lips like she was debating on how to answer the question.

"I'm only explaining cause you explained your situation to me," she clarified before she spoke. "I was crying because I'd never imagined my life being this fucked up. You know I never envisioned myself being bought. Plus I was really upset that I liked what I did. I don't feel like I should have been able to enjoy that, and now that I know I did I wonder what else I'm going to end up enjoying." The car came to a stop and Isabella and I exited the car. I lead her into the hotel.

"Why don't you quit?" It seemed like a simple solution to the problem.

"Why don't you get divorced?" Isabella shot back. I think I understand how she was working. She wasn't giving anything up until I did.

"I want to," I admitted easily. "But I don't want to hurt Alice." We went up to one of the top floors. This would take us directly to my suit.

"How would you be hurting her?" It was an honest question. If we were both happy how would getting divorced effect anything? She didn't understand how our world worked though.

"Because as my wife she's taken care of. If we get divorced she might get half of everything I made, but it won't last her forever. She'll have to find someone to take care of her. Plus, my parents really love Alice." Isabella raised her eyebrow and shook her head as if she was disappointed.

"But you'd give her the chance to find someone that actually loved her." Alice and I had talked about divorce in the beginning. She broke down, asked me why I would want to humiliate her in front of the whole world. She said no one would want a divorced almost thirty-year-old that she wouldn't know how to even begin looking for someone.  
Isabella took her pipe out of her bag.

"Why don't you quit?" She handed me the pipe. I took it to my lips taking a hit letting the smoke fill my lungs. Fuck, it had been too long.

"If I quit there's no one to pay rent. My dad's got stage 4 skin cancer. He's on hospice, which means he's got less than six months to live." She took a hit of her own handing the pipe back to me. "So you know, he gets disability and everything, but that's only six hundred a month. Rent where we live is twelve hundred a month, and then there's the issue of my little brother." she shook her head. "My mom died when I was a teenager, some drunk idiot ran a red light, the paramedics said she didn't feel anything. So I have to take care of my dad, and my brother. Do you know anywhere else a high school drop out can make nine hundred plus in a single night?" She shook her head.

"Shit," I handed her back the pipe. "That's fucking rough shit," she shook her head.

"The whole world doesn't shit rainbows." She answered. "So that's why I won't quit. But I know it's just going to get harder to deal with. There's a rule among those guys," she was referring to the men that paid. "It's only hand stuff, so it's not like I fuck them. But the girls said that sometimes some of them will ask you if you want extra money, and if you do something more then they'll give you a hell of a tip. Angela told me that James once gave her two thousand dollars because she let him take her home for the night." She shook her head.

"You're afraid one day you'll do that?" It seemed like an obvious fear. She only shook her head.

"I just enjoyed it so much..." she shook her head. "You know, since I was a teenager I'd always been a person very intuitive with sexuality." I leaned back on the couch feeling the head change coming on. "I've enjoyed sex. I mean really I enjoy it," she went on. "I think that's going to be the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" I was becoming less fearful of pissing her off.

"Because then I'm a prostitute," she laughed making me shake my head.

"You know I felt kind of similar when Alice and I decided to do this open relationship. When I started finding out things about myself," Isabella raised her eyebrows. "With Alice, sex had always been kind of... the same all the time. I was always on top, we never really did much other than missionary, and it was always quick," I shrugged my shoulders. "When I started fucking other girls I realized I liked things to be more... animalistic. That scared me." Isabella sat cross-legged on the couch. My eyes darted to her black lace underwear. I cleared my throat grabbing the coat off the back of the couch throwing it over her legs.

"Oh shit," She laughed covering herself.

"You know, I'm not going to actively try anything. But I'm stoned, and those are some very interesting panties, and you're a very attractive girl. So just kind of," I laughed making her blush.

"Why did it scare you?" She questioned actually interested in the conversation.

"I was always raised to treat women with respect. Always ask before you do anything. Always be kind. Never even raise your voice," I explained. "So, that's how I've always treated women. It is the proper way to treat women. But..." I pursed my lips trying to think of how to phrase what I wanted to say to her. "In the bedroom, I don't like to be respectful all the time," I was trying to explain it the right way.

"You like to be in control," Isabella interrupted.

"I guess," I admitted. "It's more than that. It's like..."

"It's like you want them to beg you to fuck them. You want to tease them. You want them to make you feel dominate." Isabella licked her lips.

"That's why I liked James," Isabella whispered running her fingers through her hair. "I liked how he didn't ask permission, I liked how he punished me," she shivered. "I liked how in control of the situation he was. He saw what he wanted, and he took it. Honestly, that's not that crazy of a sexual thing, nothing to be ashamed of," I gave a smile.

"So, what do you clarify as crazy," she bit her lip.

"I want to get fucked at a party in front of other people." My cock jumped in my pants. "I want some fucked up things in the bedroom," she laughed. There was a tent in my pants.

"Like what?" I couldn't help but ask the question.

"I want to be tied up. I want to tie someone up. I want to have a threesome. I want to fuck at a party. I want to fuck in the woods. I want to fuck with someone watching." She went off looking at the tent in my pants. "I want to make you want to tear my clothes off of me, and treat me like one of your girls," she admitted removing the coat showing me her black lace panties.

"Shit," I moaned out locking eyes with her.

"It's okay, Edward," She whispered leaning back on the couch. "You were my hero tonight, let me give you something in return." I closed my eyes.

"I don't want anything for helping you," Isabella crawled over to me sitting in my lap.

"I know," she whispered biting my neck. "But I figured," she started grinding down on me. "I want to get laid, and you want to get laid," she explained. "So, what's the harm if you fuck my pussy?" My cock twitched. "What's the harm if you bury your face in my pussy tonight?" I let out a loud sigh running my hands down her side. "Take control," she begged. "What do you want to be called?" She asked making my cock almost jump out of my pants. I roughly grabbed her arm shoving her back on the couch laying on top of her.

"I want you to call me, Edward, tonight," I growled tearing her panties off of her. "Now you're going to sit up," I put her in a sitting position on the couch her legs spread apart. I got on my knees in front of her looking right at her pussy. "And I'm going to take control..."

 ** _Bella's Point of View_**

I was dripping. Edward grabbed my hips as he put his face inches from my pussy. I could feel his breath on my pussy.

"Oh," Edward spoke in a low husky voice. "Your pussy is fucking perfect," he admired making me anxious. "It smells divine," he noted running his nose up my slit. Holy fucking shit. "You know Isabella," he whispered breathing on my pussy. "I think I need some encouragement," he giggled running his nose all over my pussy.

"Please," I wiggled trying to get him to put his mouth on me.

"Please what?" He demanded. "All you have to do is say it."

"Please put your mouth on my pussy," I breathed. The second the words escaped my lips Edward french kissed my pussy making me moan and grab his hair. God, Edward knew how to make a woman wither under his touch. He also knew how to eat pussy. His tongue swirled around my clit as he moaned sending vibrations through my entire body. "Oh yeah," I moaned out.

"Keep talking," Edward whispered making me moan out.

"You lick my pussy so good Edward," I moaned our grabbing his hair thrusting my pussy into his face. "I wish your wife was here to see you licking my pussy instead of hers," she declared making my cock jump. "She could sit there, and watch while you made me come all over your fucking face," Edward grabbed my hips even tighter.

"You dirty fucking slut," He whispered I could feel his breath on my pussy. "Come here," he pulled me up from the couch and opened the balcony. Edward laid down on the cement floor. Part of me thought he'd gone bonkers. He grabbed my feet leading me over his face. "Sit," My eyes went wide. He let out a smile. "I want you, to sit on my face. I need you to be able to move your body. I want you to come all over my face, I want to drink all of your juices. I want people to be able to see me eating your bare pussy." He whispered. "Maybe one day I'll fuck you in front of my wife for real." I let out a moan sitting down. I'd never sat on someone's face before.

"Edward," I moaned as I started grinding on his face. I saw the tent in his pants and began unbuttoning them. It hardly seemed fair that he was giving me all the pleasure. Edward pinned my hands down.

"No," He demanded. "You are the focus," he declared licking my pussy. "I'm going to make you come so hard your unable to stand. Then I'm going to rip this dress off of you, I'm going to bend you over the balcony, and I'm going to fuck you while you scream as loud as you can. I'm going to make you come hard tonight because your pussy is mine," He whispered giving my clit a nip.

"Yours?" I questioned wiggling my hips.

"Mine." He declared grabbing my hips holding my pussy to his mouth.

"Edward, god you lick my pussy so fucking good," I moaned leaning back as I started grinding his face. I was in heaven. I loved the feeling of his tongue moving up and down my pussy, I loved the feeling of his breath against me. I loved the way he wanted me to talk to him. "Do you like how my pussy tastes?" I asked teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh yes," Edward moaned while licking my pussy. He let go enough so that he could talk. "I love," he licked, "the way," he sucked, "you grind on my face," French kiss. "I love the way you say pussy," he gave my pussy another long, slow lick. "You taste like my favorite dessert." He stuck his tongue inside of me making me ball my hands into fists.

"I'm..." I breathed he wiggled his tongue inside of me. "I'm... I'm... I'm..." I chanted bouncing on his face.

"You're fucking drenched," he held my pussy to his face licking and sucking.

"Fucking shit," I cursed feeling an orgasm take over my body. "I bet," I breathed out as he sucked my juices "Your wife," I slammed down on his face. "Never let you fuck her like a dirty little slut." Edward moaned against my pussy. "I bet she never let you eat her pussy like that," Edward shook his head. "Fuck me," I whispered. Edward wasted no time standing up and removing my dress while he removed his pants.

"Bend over the balcony, slut," He demanded as he slapped my ass as I did so. "Fuck this view is great," he groaned teasing my entrance with his cock. He kissed my back. "You know what I like about her?" He questioned hitting my pussy with his cock. I moaned in response. "She's shaved," he hit my pussy again. "you know what we need to do next time?" he pushed in slightly. "Next time we role-play." He slammed into me.

"Yes," I moaned out as he grabbed my hair pulling me back to him. "Fuck my pussy, Edward," I moaned making him laugh as he released my hair and grabbed my hips. Edward started pounding into me, as hard as he could. "Oh fuck!" I screamed as he slammed into me. "Fuck yes," I knew the people walking in could hear me. "Fuck my tight wet pussy baby," I yelled as he slammed into me over and over again.

"You enjoy knowing everyone can hear you, slut?" He grunted.

"Yes," I admitted. Edward slammed into me one last time before emptying himself inside of me.

"Holy shit," Edward breathed out falling back into the chair. I collapsed on his lap making him laugh.

"You're fucking amazing," I admitted.

"You're fucking amazing," He said rubbing my pussy.

"We should make this a thing," I breathed out. "When you have your nights, you can text me where we meet up," I thought appealed to me. "We can discuss the kinds of sexual things we will be doing..." I shook my head.

"It's a deal," I breathed out kissing her neck lifting her up and bringing her into the hotel room.

 _A/N: Not all the smut will be written from Bella's point of view. That's just how this turned out._

 _Leave me a review, let me know what you think of the story._

 _An agreement between friends? or will this spark into something more._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

 _What the fuck did I just do?_ The question ran through my head as my eyes fluttered open. I'd fallen asleep on floor in the main room. I'm not sure if it was called a living room, because it was a fucking hotel room. Edward was passed out next to me, completely naked. I glanced down at my body, I was completely naked as well.

"Do I just kind of leave?" I muttered getting to my feet walking out to the balcony where we'd left my dress. I slipped it back on noting the tear on the side. I hadn't noticed last night, I was going to have to sew it. "How do I always manage to do this?" I groaned walking back inside the hotel room. I really had no where to go except my car until morning. No one was going to replace a tire at four in the morning.

"So," Edward was sitting on the couch. He managed to find his boxers. "Are you trying to sneak out?" Was I trying to sneak out? I hadn't exactly made up my mind yet. Edward's face held no emotion, no expression, he was unreadable. Last night he was a different person. Last night he was funny, he was kind, he was in control.

"I hadn't decided," I answered him honestly. He shook his head back and fourth.

"Well when you figure it out let me know," he snapped getting to his feet and storming into the bedroom. I was taken aback by the harshness I felt from his statement, but I didn't say anything. I simply let him walk away. I need a cigarette. I walked out to the balcony with my purse putting a cigarette to my lips while I sat on the chair.

Last night I'd been bent over that balcony.

I couldn't tell you what the fuck I was thinking last night. I don't think I was thinking about anything other then getting in his pants if we are being completely honest. There was something about him... Something that made me want to know more about him... There was something about him that was insanely attractive, and instantly turned me on, just by the sound of his voice. Last night was amazing. It was probably the best sex I'd ever had. I lost count of how many times we'd gone at it.

"I need to know if you're staying or not." Edward snapped standing at the entrance of the balcony. "If you're leaving I need to have Tyler come pick you up," he explained I raised my eyebrow. "You're not walking anywhere, in Seattle, at four in the fucking morning. Especially not looking like that," he motioned to the mini dress I was wearing. "So what the fuck are you doing?" I took a drag off of my cigarette.

"Did I do something to you?" Edward scoffed.

"You know what, yeah you did," he wasn't quite yelling, but his voice was definitely louder then I'd ever heard it. "Last night," he motioned to the balcony. "When we finished you said you weren't leaving until morning. You said we would exchange numbers so we could keep meeting up." I remembered the conversation. I just wasn't sure if that was a good idea anymore.

"You have a wife Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," Edward gritted his teeth together. "But you know what? I don't give a shit about the sex," he was yelling now. "Believe it or not I enjoyed just sitting around talking to you. If you remember correctly, you started this," his voice was lowered again. He looked like he was trying hard to control his temper. His hands were straight at his side, his jaw was clenched. He was pissed.

"So what, you want to have a friendship with me?" I was almost mocking him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He was glaring at me.

"You're fucking married!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "You have some weird fucked up relationship with your wife. You go off and fuck other people while you're married!" I hit him in the chest. "And you expect me to be one of your little fucking girls!" Edward grabbed my wrists when I went to slam his chest again. He threw them down, and backed away from me.

"You're one to judge," he hissed shaking his head. "At least I don't let people buy me," Edward stormed inside grabbing my pipe. "Here," he shoved it at me. "I don't give a shit what you do anymore. Leave, don't leave, freeze to death in your car. You're not my friend, you're apparently just some girl that wanted to get fucked." My blood was boiling. Was he right? I was the one that had started everything.

"Stay away from me," I whispered shoving past him to the elevator.

"Goddamn it," He groaned jogging after me. "Look," he stood in front of the elevator obviously trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you even care what I do?" I snapped my eyes filling with water.

"It's not easy for me to talk freely to people. It's not easy for me to make friends. It's not easy for me to be myself with people." He explained shoving his hands back at his sides. "With you it was easy, I guess I just don't want to loose that as quickly as I got it." I took a deep breath calming myself.

"You know, if we continue this things are going to get... complicated." It was the best word I could think to phrase it. "I mean, you're still going to fuck other people. I'm still going to work, and go out. We would be friends with an occasional something on the side." I spoke slowly. "I won't be your girlfriend. You won't be my boyfriend," He shook his head.

"I get that." I shook my head turning around walking to the couch. "Are you staying?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Edward shook his head walking into the bedroom. I wasn't sure if I was invited back there, or if I slept on the couch. It seemed kind of pointless for me to sleep on the couch. I mean, we'd already slept together, was sharing a bed a big deal? More importantly would Edward mind sharing a bed with me. I wasn't sure how this friendship was going to work.

I got up from the couch and made my way to the bedroom quietly standing outside of the doorway. Edward wasn't in bed. He was standing at his closet grabbing out articles of clothing. I wasn't sure if he even noticed me standing there. I was busy admiring his back muscles and the way they flexed every time he moved.

"You know, you can come in." Apparently he had noticed me standing there. "I'm just getting everything ready for the morning. I have a meeting at nine, I figured I'd get up and ready at seven that way I have enough time to make sure you get your tire fixed."

"You don't have to do that," I sputtered out crawling into the bed. God this bed was way more comfy then the floor. It felt like I was laying on a cloud.

"I know I don't have to," my eyes slowly started closing. "I want to," I only gave an audible grunt before snuggling into the bed. I could get at least a few hours of sleep in the worlds comfiest bed.

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

One minute it was like everything was perfect, the next minute we were screaming at each other. I'm not sure why I'd gotten so mad, all I know is I did. My blood was boiling when I thought she was sneaking out without saying anything. I wanted to yell, a lot louder then I had. I'd never once gotten that mad at Alice. Then again, Alice and I rarely fought. When we did fight it was usually a silent fight, so we just didn't talk for a few days. Not like that was ever a bad thing. Isabella had fallen asleep minutes after she finally crawled into the bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ I thought as I crawled into the bed next to her. This wasn't going to end well. I could tell that from the first night of being with her. Together we were... explosive. It wasn't a bad thing, not necessarily, but I knew it wasn't going to be a good thing. I was married, Isabella had a job. If either of us fell for one another things were going to get messy. I didn't plan on falling for her, but something inside of me told me that it was going to happen at some point.

I'd never really felt this way about anyone before. I've never had the desire to have any certain person in my life like I have with her. I want her to be in my life. I looked over at her taking in all of her beauty. Her lips were plump, soft, they were perfect. Her hair was long, brunette, and even after a night of fucking God only knows how many times, it still looked amazing. She was gorgeous.

I don't really think she even knew how gorgeous she was. I think she just kind of overlooked herself in the mirror, which wasn't right. She should know just how beautiful she really was. I sunk into the bed not much thinking of anything other then her when my phone started vibrating.

Who the fuck? I thought grabbing my phone. Why is my sister calling me this late?

"Rose, everything okay?" I answered immediately.

"I just need to know where you're staying tonight. I know it's your and Alice's night away from each other but I just fucked up." She'd been crying. I knew my sister so well I knew something was wrong even just over the phone.

"Eclipse," Rosalie gave a small humorless chuckle.

"I figured. I'm here, but they won't let me up. Apparently Mr. Cullen said not to ring anyone in," she laughed through her tears.

"Err, yeah I guess I did say that... Look I'll come down and get you. My... friend... is still with me, so if you two run into each other you need to be nice." I hung up the phone nudging Bella. She gave a soft groan. "I'll be right back," her eyes fluttered open. "My sister needs a place to crash. Usually I'd tell her to fuck off, but she's been crying." I explained. Isabella shook her head and snuggled back up to the pillow. I wasn't sure if she'd been awake enough to even grasp what I had told her. I threw on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants moving downstairs to get my sister. When I got downstairs I saw her wearing sunglasses to cover her puffy eyes. "So, what happened?" I asked motioning for her to come on the elevator.

"Royce and I had a fight," she answered carefully. I noticed immediately the way she said it that it was something more. I only stared at her. "I was finishing up some dinner, and forgot how long it had been in the oven, and I burned it." I raised my eyebrow.

"So order pizza," I declared not understanding how that was enough for her to leave.

"Well, when Royce found out he was mad," she ignored my statement but took off her sunglasses. Not only were her eyes puffy from crying, they were black and blue. He hit her. He hit my fucking sister.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," my hands balled into fists. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" I exploded as soon as the elevator door opened. "What kind of fucking man!" Rosalie jumped back making my anger even worse. "Rosalie if you don't leave him for good this time, I'll end up in a fucking prison cell for killing your pathetic excuse for a husband!" I stormed into the kitchen grabbing some ice and wrapping it up in a rag.

"I want to," Rosalie whispered taking the ice. "How do I leave him? He's out looking for me, Edward," she was scarred. That much I could tell. We heard a creek and both turned to see Isabella standing in the doorway. Rosalie turned her face away immediately.

"Sorry, I just came out for some water," she whispered scampering across the living room and into the kitchen.

"You'll stay with me until we figure something out. Dad will know what to do." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"And what happens when Royce comes here looking for me? He's not stupid Edward. What happens if he gets so mad Alice gets hurt? Or one of your little friends? What if he hurts dad, or mom to get to me? He's fucking insane," she cried. Bella seemed to tilt her head. "What the fuck are you looking at, slut?" Rosalie hissed. Isabella only shrugged her shoulder.

"Royce King is a real piece of shit." Isabella shook her head. Rosalie only slanted her eyes. "Back when my mother was alive she owed their family some money," we all knew my sisters husbands business. We all knew he was a loan shark. "I was sixteen at the time, and in my no one can tell me what to do stage. Anyways when I went out that night Royce found me, told me to relay a message to my mother," She shrugged her shoulders. "He beat the fucking shit out of me. I thought I was going to die. Once he figured the message was loud and clear he dropped me off on my front porch." She shook her head.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie whispered. "See how the fuck do i get away from someone like that?" Rosalie was terrified.

"If I were you I'd hang close to your brother," Isabella said matter of factly. "I know someone... but I mean... he's dealt with Royce for my mother," Rosalie looked over to Isabella waiting for her to elaborate.

"He's a family friend. I can give him a call if you want, have him meet you over here and you can talk out what needs to be done..." she offered Rosalie only glared at Isabella.

"What's in it for you?" She hissed.

"Nothing," Isabella said honestly. "I've been in a situation similar to yours and no one bothered to help me. If I can help you, I will. I don't expect anything out of it." I could tell Rosalie was iffy on the situation.

"Call him, do you think he would come by now that way we're all here. I mean, it is your friend." I asked knowing Rosalie wasn't about to accept the offer.

"Yeah he'll come if I call," she lingered grabbing her phone. "Is that okay with you?" She was speaking to Rosalie. She only shook her head. "And you might want to put a bandage on your arm," Isabella motioned to the bleeding cut I hadn't noticed.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," I gritted my teeth as Isabella dialed a number on her phone.

"Sis, you okay?" I heard the voice over the phone. She had him on speaker.

"I'm good, actually I need a favor," she took him off speaker.

"Why am I not surprised?" I could still hear him. "You only ever call when you need something. How's dad doing?" Was it her brother? I thought her brother was eight.

"Uhm, he's not good. But I'm not at home right now. I'm actually in Seattle." There was a long pause.

"On a scale of one to ten how big is this favor?" I heard him ask sounding more then a little annoyed.

"Honestly, probably an eleven." I heard inaudible yelling on the phone. "Hey don't you fucking yell at me you little shit head!" Isabella exploded pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's not for me Emmett! Look, one of my friends is in trouble. You're the only person I knew of that could help her." There was another long pause. "Thank you, I'm at Eclipse, call when you get here. Yeah yeah, sorry for calling you a shit head." She hung up the phone.

"I thought your brother was eight?" I immediately questioned.

"Emmett is my half brother. He was my moms kid from a different marriage. We've all got a pretty rocky relationship with him, so I don't really talk about him much," Rosalie raised her eyebrow.

"If his own sister doesn't trust him how can we?" Isabella shook her head.

"I'd trust Emmett with my life. I don't agree with his business. Then again if he ever figures out what I do for a living you might never hear from me again," she muttered more under her breath then anything. "Actually," she sat on the couch. "I'm pretty much dead after this anyways." she laughed. "I'll be back, he was just down the street." I went to go out with her, she only put a hand on my chest. "My brother is fucking crazy when it comes to me and boys, I suggest you just wait here," she offered pushing me out of the elevator.

"You sure know how to pick em, Eddie," Rosalie scoffed.

"Oh yeah Rose, you're one to talk." I spat back sitting next to her cleaning her arm.

 _A/N: What a unique friendship. While this chapter is short I feel like you got more of a feel for Edward and Bella as people. Rosalie has officially been introduced. I cut this chapter in two because with the second part where Emmett comes in I feel it would have been to long to stay together._

 _Stay tuned if anyone is still with me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

I noticed Emmett the second the elevator doors opened up. He was standing at the front desk asking for my room, only the man at the front desk had no idea who I even was, I'd come in with Edward and we hadn't said two words to anyone here. I hadn't seen Emmett in a little over six months, not since Charlie got really sick. Emmett had made it clear Charlie was no longer his family. Emmett and Charlie had a lot of issues.

"Hey Emmett," I ran my hand over his back. He was wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtle tank top and basketball shorts. You knew I'd dragged him out of his bed. He was probably almost in a deep sleep, when I my number popped up on his phone. Emmett looked me up and down, and pursed his lips. I was in a black mini-dress he knew for a fact whoever was up in that room, I'd just got done screwing.

"So that's why they said there is no Isabella Swan checked in at this hotel," Emmett announced getting on the elevator with me. "Were you at a party?" He questioned I only shook my head. Emmett rolled his eyes but didn't try to press the subject. "How are you doing? I feel like I only hear from you when you want something." Ouch. that one stung.

"I'm fine. Remember Emmett, you're the one who doesn't want to see me or Seth as long as we're helping Charlie," I answered shrugging my shoulders. "He's not doing to good, if you were wondering." Emmett shook his head letting me know he didn't give two craps how Charlie was doing. "You look good," I admitted noticing how muscular he'd gotten in just six short months.

"You look like you had a fun night," Emmett wasn't being a dick. I knew that much. He just wasn't about to tell his little sister she looked good for it being after sex. "So, did you warn these people who you were calling?" Emmett questioned raising an eyebrow I shook my head. "Do you think they know me?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care much for Emmett's business. He's who you would call if you wanted someone to disappear. Bad people use men like Emmett. Emmett could get caught up in a lot of really bad shit. I'd lectured him about it a million times over.

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't know these people very well," I admitted Emmett rolled his eyes. "You can trust them. I know that much." You could trust Edward, I still wasn't to sure about his sister. I mean, how trustworthy can someone be when they've married a man like Royce King? I knew Royce, and not because I wanted to. I'd had more then one encounter with that motherfucker.

"Bella," Edward got up from the couch slowly. "He's your brother?" Edward's eyes grew wide, as he slowly walked into the kitchen. He looked... tense.

"Yeah," I awkwardly clapped my hands together.

"I've heard about you," Edward took a deep breath not bothering to look our way. "You're the man they call when they need someone taken care of." He stepped out of the kitchen finally standing in front of Rosalie like he was protecting her. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. It was then that I'd looked over to a completely rigid Emmett.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers in front of Emmett. "Before you..."

"You," he took a deep breath. "Brought me," his hands were in fists. "To Royce Kings wife?" He wasn't mad. He was livid. I instinctively took a step back before remembering this was still Emmett.

"Look at me," I grabbed Emmett's face the same way my mother use to. "Look at me," I repeated. Emmett took a deep breath but locked with my eyes. "Look at her," I motioned for Edward to move, Emmett's eyes tore away from mine and went to Rosalie. "That's why I called you. She want's out, but how do you get away from a man like Royce?" Emmett took a deep breath.

"You don't." Emmett said matter-of-factly looking at me. I let go of his face knowing he was calmed down. "Even if I could help, I can't." He walked into the room. "He," he pointed towards Edward. "Doesn't agree with my methods. We've had quite a few run ins. You and me will be talking about your choice in men. I didn't know you were into married men, Isabella." He hissed side-stepping Edward.

"Well, how would you deal with someone like Royce?" Rosalie questioned looking at my brother.

"I'd kill him," he answered her honestly. "They call me to make people disappear. He would disappear forever, and the world would be a much better place." Rosalie looked over to Edward he only shrugged his shoulders. "He did that to you, right?" He questioned motioning to her face. She only shook her head in response. "You want a divorce I'm assuming?" Rosalie shook her head. Emmett looked to me.

"Bella, I swear to fucking God, if this brings Royce back to your life I'll fucking kill him. I will bury that motherfucker in the dirt." He spoke very stern with me. "You vouch for her, so I'll trust you. If anything weird happens you need to let me know. The only reason he left you alone in the first place is because I put a truce. The second I do this that truce is over." I shook my head.

"What truce?" Rosalie asked. Emmett looked to me, I only shook my head telling him it was okay to answer her.

"My family knows them personally. I'm sure Isabella told you about Royce almost killing her, what she probably failed to tell you is that after he tried to kill her, when my mother owed them money and send me, it pissed him off. He stalked Bella for a few months, got to her one night in Seattle, and tried to run her off the road. I told him I'd leave him alone, if he left my family alone. I wouldn't go after him." He would be going after him.

"So, you're going to be in danger," Edward asked making me shrug my shoulders.

"Royce doesn't scare me anymore," I said matter-of-factly. "Besides, he'd be stupid to come after me again." I'd taken self-defense classes. I wasn't the same stupid defenseless girl.

"How would you help me?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd go with you to get your stuff out of his house. You would be staying in my guest home that way I can make sure he can't get to you. Anytime you leave, I would go with you at least until I could take him out." Rosalie bit her lip. "There is another way," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I go with you so you can get your stuff. You would tell him you want a divorce, and that if he doesn't give it to you and leave you alone you'll bring me in to take him out." Rosalie looked to Edward.

"I think I'll take the second option," she mumbled. Emmett stood up.

"Cool," he wiggled a finger at me. "You, me, downstairs now. We need to have a nice little chit-chat." I closed my eyes getting up and following Emmett.

"So this is the part where you take her outside, yell and scream at her for living her life, right?" Edward snapped making Emmett stop in front of the elevator. Why couldn't he just keep his trap shut.

"Hey Edward, tell me how is Alice?" Emmett questioned making Edward clench his jaw. "Because the last time we had lunch I remember her telling me how she hates you. You know, apparently you're the worst mistake she ever made in her entire life." Emmett stepped into the elevator. I took a deep breath.

"I'll be back up?" Edward shook his head as I stepped out with Emmett.

"He's married Isabella," Emmett shook his head. "To a very nice girl I might add." I shook my head silently telling him to get on with the lecture. "What do you think you're going to get out of that?" It was a fair question.

"I have no clue," I answered him honestly.

"Let me tell you what you're going to get out of it then," Emmett offered making me close my eyes. "You're going to get hurt. One day you'll wake up and realize, I want more then cheap hotel rooms. I want a home. I want to be more then a booty call. I want to be his girlfriend, maybe one day his wife. And you know what will happen on that day? You'll remember he's married, and you haven't got a snowballs chance in hell. You'll be heartbroken." I knew he was right. That's actually pretty close to how I thought it was going to end up.

"Look Emmett, spare me the lecture. I get it you obviously don't like him, he obviously doesn't like you. You're just going to have to get over it if you want to stay in my life." I declared. Edward and I weren't dating, we weren't about to start. It was a friendship and I didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

"Alright," He held his hands up. "Just call me if anything weird starts happening. Text the next time you're in Seattle. I'll take you out for a bite and we can talk without all this drama." He wrapped me up in a giant bear hug. "I miss you," he whispered kissing my head.

 ** _Edward's Point of View_**

"So, how did you and Emmett meet?" My sister asked removing the ice pack from her face. She seemed slightly shocked that I'd ever crossed paths with Emmett. Then again, she knew Carlisle would never dare get caught even associating with someone like him. Emmett was the man they called. If you live in Washington - or any neighboring states, you knew the name Vultori. They were a very wealthy, very powerful family.

"We met in a club," I answered her very shortly. "Do you trust him?" It was more or less something I needed to know. If she trusted him I knew she wouldn't need me as her babysitter. Regardless, Rosalie would be staying with me and Alice for a while, and she probably wouldn't go anywhere alone, and I would always have security as the house for her, if she wanted to go out shopping I wouldn't have to go with her.

"Yeah, I think so," She answered cautiously. "I don't see why there would be a reason not to trust him. He's a business man. I've heard Royce talk about him before. He always said he was one of the best hitmen in all of Washington." She said simply. "Although I've never heard anyone speak of Emmett's family." It was like she was trying to think back to an event that her and Royce went to.

"Get some sleep Rosalie," I announced as soon as Bella walked through the elevator. "So, Emmett is your brother?" I announced making Bella give a small chuckle. "You guys look nothing alike," I noted.

"We have different dads," she answered easily. "I think I'm going to try and get an hour of sleep before I head out." I shook my head and watched her walk into the bedroom. Maybe we would talk more about what just happened the next time we saw each other, the only thing I did know was that she had the right idea.

"So, what do you want me to tell Alice when she finds out we called Emmett?" Rosalie wasn't about to tell Alice that one of my... friends was gracious enough to help us out. Alice and Rosalie didn't talk about things like that, because Rosalie thought what we were doing was wrong. She was the only one in the family who really knew. "I can tell her that I found his number in one of Royces books, wrote it down before I left," she offered easily.

"I think that's probably the best idea. You gonna be okay if I go get some sleep?" If she wanted me to she knew I would sit up with her until she fell asleep, even if it wasn't until the time Alice and I were suppose to meet up. Some things are more important, Rosalie is one of those more important things.

"I'll be okay, just maybe keep the door open?" I shook my head walking into the bedroom not bothering to shut the door. Isabella looked like she was already passed out, I knew she was probably faking. No normal person can fall asleep seconds after their heads hit the pillow. Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"I won't wake you up to say goodbye if you're asleep," she warned I grabbed my phone and handed it to her. She looked at me as if she was confused.

"Put your number in, I'll text you when I wake up." I explained easily. She typed some things in the phone handing it back to me before she snuggled her body slightly closer to mine. I'd never been much of a cuddle person. I remember when Alice and I were still in love and having sex afterwords she would be the one to lay her head on my chest and tell me to cuddle her. I just never enjoyed it.

There was something about seeing Isabella laying here, her body arched so we were touching slightly, that made me want to pull her in closer to me. The space was killing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist leaning my head down on hers. I wanted to be close to her. This situation was already getting messy, with Emmett being her brother.

Emmett and I had a long history together. He'd been hired once or twice by whoever it was and he was hired to steal my coding. It doesn't sound like a big deal, but it was. My coding had my next installment, it had my next big project on it. Once it was stolen, I had to start from scratch.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Isabella mumbled. How could she tell I wasn't sleeping? She wasn't even looking at me. She turned her body around so her breasts were pressed into my chest. "You've been acting weird since finding out Emmett is my brother," she admitted running her fingers lightly through my hair.

"I just really don't like your brother," I admitted easily. "But that doesn't really have anything to do with you." I w as trying to reassure her. Isabella only shook her head and kissed my chest. "You know, the door is open and my sister is awake. We can't be doing that," Isabella raised a single eyebrow.

"I can't kiss you?" _Well no because then all I can manage to focus on is how perfect your lips feel against mine._ She looked up to me and pressed her lips against mine. It wasn't like any of our harsh, passionate, rushed kisses before. This kiss was soft, exploring, this kiss was sensual. She pulled away from me and nudged me slightly so that I was on my back. "Is this okay?" She questioned straddling me. Not when my sister is in the next room,

"I can't be having sex with you right now," I whispered making Isabella chuckle.

"You know," she pressed her lips against mine. "Ever think maybe I just wanted to make out?" Even making out was going to get me rock hard with her. She gave me a wicked smile pressing her lips to mine again. She tasted like strawberries. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as her hips started rocking slightly.

"Are you trying to turn me on before you leave?" I whispered in her ear. She let out a chuckle.

"Gotta leave you wanting more," she whispered back. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the headboard.

"Well then," I peaked around Isabella looking to see if I could see Rosalie. I couldn't. "It's only fair if I get to tease you," I easily lifted her dress over her head. God, this woman is perfect. My hands slid up to her perfect breasts squeezing them. "I sort of overlooked these tonight," I whispered kissing her right breast.

"Yes," Isabella agreed as I let my mouth bite down on her nipple. She arched her back but didn't make a sound. "You know," Isabella shoved my head back. "I think we need to talk about some things," I raised my eyebrow. "How is this situation going to be working?" _She wanted to have this conversation now?_ "I mean, the sex. Are there... like rules?"

"What kind of rules?" I hadn't bothered to think much about anything.

"Like, are we allowed to be like this?" she kissed my lips slowly. "Or does it always have to be like it was earlier?" I gave a small chuckle.

"No rules." I answered her easily flipping her on her back laying on top of her. "Rules aren't really my thing anyways," I kissed her lips easily. Isabella wrapped her arms around my neck keeping me close to her.  
Things were definitely going to be getting messy.

 _A/N: Hit man Emmett. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far feedback is always appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers_

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" Alice fast walked up to Rosalie automatically wrapping her up in a hug. I'd called Alice after I'd made sure Isabella had gotten a tire for her death trap of a car. I really didn't want her driving that thing at all, but I had no say in that. I had told Alice what had happened with Rosalie, and that we were taking her to meet up with Emmett. I wasn't sure how good of an idea that was considering he was Isabella's brother.

It's not like it mattered if Alice knew who I was seeing but we'd always had a mutual agreement that we never brought them around each other. While Bella wasn't around, I'm not sure how Alice would feel about her brother being around. Rosalie had called Emmett to figure out the meeting place, and asked him not to say anything about anything to Alice. It's not like it was wrong of me, but it also wouldn't be very nice of me to cause unnecessary drama for Alice.

"Edward took good care of me last night," Rosalie admitted as we came up to the apartment building. Alice gave me a smile intertwining our fingers together. We had to keep up appearances. "Tell mom and dad I'll be a little late," Rosalie spoke as soon as we saw Emmett come out of the building. He looked much different then he had last night, he traded his teenage mutant ninja tee shirt for a suit. "Emmett is going to take me to Royce's to get my stuff, I'll drop it off at your guys place, and then I'll be heading over to mom's for dinner." Emmett silently walked up to the group. He raised an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"You really know your way around a make-up brush," he noted. He wasn't wrong. Looking at Rosalie right now you wouldn't be able to tell that she had two black eyes. It was like magic. Rosalie only gave Emmett a grin.

"Do we need to discuss the payment?" I was the one to bring up the money aspect. Emmett didn't strike me as a man who did anything for free, and Rosalie wasn't going to be able to pay anyone anything since all her money was going to be tied up in Royce's bank account.

"Nope," he said simply. "She called in a favor. I'm not going to charge for a favor." I knew he was using the word she so he didn't have to say my sister. "Can I actually have a second with Edward?" Emmett was speaking to the girls. Alice shook her head grabbing Rosalie's arm. "Stay in eyesight. Royce might still be looking for you." He almost whispered in Rosalie's ear as her and Alice walked away.

"What's up?" Emmett gave a small chuckle shaking his head back and fourth.

"Look, I get you and Alice have some kind of agreement. Whatever, you guys do whatever you two do," he gave me a slight smile. "Me and Isabella might have our differences. We might not be as close as we use to be. We might have a shitty family situation, but let me be the first person to tell you, that if you hurt my little sister, I'll go to your house, and beat the fucking shit out of you." He warned me with a smile. I wasn't scared of anyone, not even Emmett. I was intimidated.

"You're sister is an adult..." Emmett put a single hand up telling me to shut up.

"Yes, and God knows Isabella is stubborn. She won't listen to anyone. She'll do whatever the hell she wants. Hurt her, and I will hurt you." I stuck my hands in my pocket and shook my head. "Glad we understand each other. One more thing," I motioned for him to go on. "If she's in Seattle again with you, you better make damn sure she's safe. Isabella won't let me take out a protection detail on her. So, you're responsible for that." Emmett motioned for the girls to come back.

"We better get going Eddie," I cringed slightly at Alice calling me Eddie. She knew I hated that. "Esme is expecting us to be there in ten minutes." Family dinners were something my mother lived for. Every Saturday night we would all go over to my parents house, and have dinner. Usually we arrived by two in the afternoon, because Alice liked helping my mother with dinner. I hated family dinners usually.

"See you guys at dinner," Rosalie wrapped me up in a hug. "Thank you for everything last night, and everything you're doing for me now." Rosalie didn't always show her gratitude. In fact, usually she acted like she was doing you a favor when you were the one helping her. That's how I knew this was serious. She was thanking me. I only squeezed her silently telling her she didn't need to thank me. She never needed to thank me. Alice and I got into the sleek black car.

"How was your night?" Alice was the first one of us to talk. She always was.

"It was fine." I couldn't tell her it was probably the best night I'd had in a long time. I couldn't tell her that I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. I couldn't tell her that I wished Isabella was the one with me tonight instead of her. "How was your night?" It was only polite to ask her how her night was as well.

"It was good. I wish you would have called me sooner about Rosalie. I would have come over in a heartbeat." I knew I was going to get an earful for that one. "Were you with someone all night last night?" Alice questioned. The conversation was uncomfortable to say the least. Was I supposed to tell her the truth?

"I thought we didn't talk about our nights out?" Alice let out a sigh running her fingers through her hair.

"Tyler, can you please pull over and excuse yourself from the car?" Alice snapped. I only glanced over to her. Tyler did exactly as she asked. "Eddie, were you with someone all night last night?" She questioned me again. Had Rosalie told her something I was unaware of? "Look you said if we wanted to we could ask questions about each others nights. We've been doing this for six months, and I've never asked you a single thing. I'm asking you now," she spat.

"Yes, I was with someone all night last night," I answered her question not any less confused. "Usually its an all night kind of thing though." It wasn't the first time I'd spent all night with a girl. Alice only turned to face me.

"Did Rosalie meet her?" That question was laced with anger.

"No," I lied.

"I thought this was a phase." She shook her head. "I thought you just needed some different girls, and then you'd come back to me." I froze. What the actual fuck was happening. "Rosalie told me she met one of your girls in passing last night," that explains the thanks. "She said that I needed to figure something out or I was going to loose you for good."

"Alice," I looked over to her she just glared at me.

"We made a vow, Edward," she hissed crawling on top of my lap. I closed my eyes and slightly pushed her trying to get her back to her seat. "Goddamn it Edward!" she yelled slamming her hands down on my chest. "You married me," she kissed my neck trying to get something started. Alice and I hadn't had sex in a little over a year, and I was still just as limp as ever.

"I know," I spoke slowly still attempting to push her back. I had no idea how to tell her I wasn't sexually attracted to her anymore. How do you tell your wife that you're not in love with her anymore? "Look Alice, we have a dinner..." Alice only sat back on my lap.

"I don't give a shit! You know who I fucked last night?" She hissed. I closed my eyes. "I screwed Jacob last night." I had no idea why she was telling me this. "He fucked me about six times last night," she whispered in my ear. "We can keep fucking other people, but Edward, we will also be fucking." She demanded making me give a sigh.  
Any other guy would be happy to hear that their wife wanted to fuck them. Me? Not so happy about that.

"Alice, I can't," Alice's blue eyes were full of rage.

"Yes, you can. Imagine I'm someone else if you have to. I will not lose you." How do you tell someone that they've already lost you.

"Ok, Alice. Fine," I sputtered out. "After dinner, ok?" I was stalling, trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Promise me," she insisted.

"I promise." Alice crawled off of my lap and opened the door telling Tyler to come back. I got my cellphone out.

 _ **Made it home safely (: ~Bella**_ I read the text and gave a small smile.

 _ **Surprising ur car is fallin apart. ~Edward**_ In seconds I felt my phone vibrate.

 _ **Shut up lol what r u doin? ~ Bella**_ We were friends, could I tell her?

 _ **Dealing with Alice ~Edward**_ I decided against it.

 _ **Dealing? ~Bella**_ Well, if I told her she could offer advice, or flip out. Really would either reaction necessarily be bad?

 _ **Rosalie told her something. She's having a melt down, and is demanding I fuck her tonight. ~Edward** _Only my wife would have to demand I fuck her.

 _ **She's ur wife though just fuck her ~Bella**_ Apparently she wasn't mad.

 _ **I literally can't ~Edward**_

 _ **Oooohhhh can't get little Eddie excited? LOL u didn't have an issue with that last night (; ~Bella**_ A smile involuntarily crept across my face.

 _ **I'm open to suggestions ~ Edward** _That might have been crossing a line.

 _ **Close ur eyes & think of me when she does anything ~Bella**_  
 _ **R u with her now? ~Bella**_

 _ **Yes ~Edward**_

 _ **Location? ~Bella**_

 _ **Car ~Edward**_

 _ **If I was there you'd be kissing my neck. Running your fingers up my thigh. You'd be trying to fuck me right there. Do the same. Pretend your wife is me. Guaranteed little Eddie will be at attention. I'll TTYL just so we're clear, you better fuck me so much better then her when we see each other next. ~Bella**_

I looked over to Alice slipping my phone back in my pocket.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

"Seth, is all you homework done?" Since I wasn't home last night there was no way of me knowing if Seth actually did all him homework after school, or if he was going to try to wait until Sunday night like he usually tried to do. Seth only shook his head taking a bite of his sandwich. The bite he'd taken was much to big for his mouth.

"Are you staying home tonight?" I didn't have any plans to go anywhere tonight, but I also never promised him that I would be staying home because then if something came up, I'd be breaking a promise. I only shrugged my shoulder. "Do you think dad would be okay with me going to hang out with Sam today and spending the night?" Sam and Seth had been best friends since he was four years old. They basically did everything together.

 _ **Can I call u? ~Edward** _I read the text looking over at Seth.

"You know what Seth, I think he'll let you. Only if you go clean up your room first though," Seth took one last bite of his sandwich and ran toward his bedroom. Seth was a good kid, he wasn't hard to take care of, and didn't usually ask for much. It made Charlie's job a lot easier, well, and now I guess my job.

Did I really want to talk to Edward? He'd just got done asking me how he was suppose to fuck his wife. Like I was just suppose to not care. Was I suppose to not care? I mean that is his wife. I set my phone on the dinner table and picked up Seth's plate. If he wants to talk to me, he'll text more then just once. Seth ran back into the kitchen.

"All done!" He clapped his hands together making me smile. Seth was a happy kid...at least as happy a kid can be when their father is actively dying. I grabbed my phone without looking at it and shoved it in my back pocket while I walked into Seth's bedroom. All his toys were put away, his laundry was actually in the drawers. The kid was smart, he must have cleaned his room before even asking.

"Pack a bag, kid. I'll let dad know," I kicked Seth's butt giving him a smile.

 _ **It's important ~Edward**_  
 _ **Emmett is at dinner... with my family... ~Edward**_

Why was Emmett at dinner with Edward's family. I wasn't about to call Edward, he was going to have to grovel a little longer then that. Even if he didn't technically do anything wrong, I was mad. Was that fair? Probably not. I dialed Emmett's number, two rings, and then right to voicemail. I just called again.

"Everything okay?" Emmett answered on the second ring.

"Are you at dinner with Edward?" I knew Emmett was going to get mad.

"Yeah, things with Royce went badly." Emmett spoke quietly. "He's following her, so I can't really leave." Oh, that makes sense. "I'm assuming your boyfriend told you I was crashing."

"Not my boyfriend. He made a statement," I could almost see Emmett roll his eyes.

"I don't get how your doing what you're doing with him. One second you two are getting a tire for your car and he can't take his eyes off of you. The next second he's with his wife, and they're pretty much acting like high school lovers," Ouch. That visualization sucked.

"I gotta go Emmett," I hung up the phone looking at Edward's name.

 _ **Did you really just call Emmett? ~Edward**_  
 _ **So you're ignoring me? ~Edward** _I slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Seth, let's go!" I yelled grabbing my keys and starting my truck. Seth was smart enough to follow. Charlie's car pulled up seconds after I walked up. Sue got him into his wheelchair and took him right into the house. I followed, I wanted to at least say hello to him. "Hey Sue," I announced walking up to Charlie. Sue was his caregiver since I wasn't able to be here all the time.

"Hey Bells," Charlie sounded exhausted. He looked exhausted. His skin was pale, his grey hair seemed to be falling out. He didn't look like he was doing any better today. "How was your first night?" He was referring to my waitress job.

"Good," I shook my head. "How are you feeling?" I knew he wasn't going to lie to me. Not this time.

"Not too good today. They said the Chemo would do this," he gave a long sigh.

"Seth is going to spend the night at Sam's. I might be home a little later. I love you," I walked away from the house. I couldn't stay there with Charlie like that. Not tonight. I never was be good at death, Charlie was dying, and I didn't know how I was suppose to be reacting. Was I suppose to be happy he was going to be out of pain soon? Was I suppose to be sad because he's my father, and he's much too young to die? Am I suppose to be happy he will be with Renee again? Am I suppose to be sad because he won't be here with us anymore either? I don't know how the fuck I was suppose to feel, I know how I did feel. I did feel like my life was spinning out of control.

 _ **Plz answer ur phone ~Edward**_  
 _ **I'm sorry ~Edward**_  
 _ **I slept with her... ~Edward**_

I took a deep breath and put my phone in the cup holder as Seth got in my truck. He can sleep with whoever he wants. He is not your boyfriend. I turned the radio up and pulled out of the driveway. I didn't know how I was suppose to feel about any of this. I should have never slept with a married guy. It took about ten minutes for me to get Seth to Sam's house. He grabbed his bag hopped out of my truck and hit the back of his truck letting me know to leave.

 _ **I think my marriage is ending ~Edward**_  
 _ **I think I just got disowned ~Edward**_  
 _ **I think I fucked up ~Edward**_

I closed my eyes _**Want 2 meet up? ~Bella**_

 _ **Meet me at ur brothers ~Edward**_

So many questions came to my mind. He said he slept with his wife, how was his marriage ending? Why did he get disowned? How did he fuck up? Why is he going to my brothers when him and Emmett don't get along? So many questions wracked through my brain. I felt like I wasn't able to drive quick enough.

 _ **At least call me so we can talk while I drive ~Bella**_

"Hey," I answered on the first ring. "Why are you with my brother?" It was the first question that popped out of my mouth.

"Cause Rosalie is with him," he answered easily. "I'd rather be with Rosalie then Alice," he muttered. "I don't think I can even go to my house anymore unless it's to get my things."

"What happened?" Edward chuckled.

"I took your advice," he answered easily. "Look we can talk when you get here." he hung the phone up.

 _A/N: So, what do you all think? Is Edward's marriage really over? Did his family really disown him? What is going on?!_

 _Leave me your thoughts in a review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

"I didn't know Alice was going to freak out like that." It was Rosalie's way of apologizing. She wouldn't have to apologize if she hadn't said anything at all. Alice had never been this mad at me before. Come to think of it, me and Alice had never really had a fight like this. I should have been sad that it seemed like my marriage was ending, but I wasn't. I was actually content.

"It's not like she's in the wrong," Emmett defended. Rosalie only glanced at him as if she were telling him to shut up. He wasn't wrong. Alice had every right to freak out. Alice had every right to smack me across the face. "What even happened? One second you two were acting normal, the next she was slapping you across the face, and screaming at you." Emmett pulled into his driveway.

"Your sister is meeting me here, so I'll tell you when I tell her," I explained as we got out of the car. "I'm going to need to grab my stuff from my house after a while. I don't think I'm going to be allowed back at my house." We all walked up to Emmett's apartment. Part of me wondered why Isabella was so stressed out about money with a brother like Emmett. All she had to do was ask him and you would think he would help her out. I mean, wouldn't it be better then doing what she was doing now?

"You know, meeting up with one of your girls probably isn't the best way to save your marriage." Rosalie scoffed as we stepped into Emmett's apartment. It wasn't anything like I'd expected. I'd expected half naked girls to be covering the walls, maybe a pool table in the living room. I'd expected a typical bacholor pad. This? This looked like a woman had come in and decorate it. Emmett just gave off a crooked smile.

"My mom helped me decorate. I was going to redecorate, but after she died I couldn't bring myself to move anything," he shrugged his shoulders. Sentimental.

"Rosie, you ever think that maybe there's nothing left to save?" It was an honest question. Alice and I hadn't been happy in a long time. It would have been selfish of me to try and save something that was just going to harm us in the long run. Rosalie shook her head as if she disagreed.

"You and Alice loved each other," Rosalie threw her hands in the air as Isabella walked in. "I mean you really loved each other at one point. Why give up on that? Because some young piece of ass walked by and you wanted to hit it?" Isabella only glared at Rosalie.

"I never simply gave up," I got to my feet pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to explain it to Rosalie. "It's not like there was some big event that made me say hey I don't want to screw my wife anymore. It's not like we had some huge fight and I decided to throw in the towel. Rosalie, nothing happened. There was no fight, there was no big emotional fight. You know what there was?" I leaned against Emmett's bar stool. "There was a lack of intimacy." Rosalie snorted.

"So because she wouldn't fuck you," it was Bella's voice that caught my attention.

"Not that kind of intimacy," I waved my hands. "When Alice and I married we were barely eighteen. We thought we knew what love was. We didn't," I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's like Alice and I were good as first time lovers. We were each others first, we were gentle, and we were clumsy. Our fights consist of the raising of our voice. We're... cordial" I said the word with such distaste. "I want love to be messy. I want it to drive me fucking crazy. I want passion. I want someone who will tell me when I'm wrong. I want someone who will fight for me. I want someone I want to fight with." I shook my head.

"You want someone you're in love with," Isabella spoke shrugging her shoulders.

"Not someone you love," Rosalie finished her sentence. "So why do the charade for so long?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Future CEO and aspiring Game Designer Edward Cullen has called it quits with High School Sweetheart Alice Cullen - or should we say Brandon?" I spoke in a loud monotone voice mocking the tabloids. "Do you think I want my life pulled through the streets? Because that's exactly what will happen. I get that this isn't Hollywood Rose, but when your one of the youngest 20 something year old billionaire you get written about with any scandal. They're going to follow every little thing I do." I groaned.

"That's a little selfish, don't you think?" Bella took a seat next to Rosalie. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "I mean, you don't want to end things so you can both move on with your lives is better for her then staying in a loveless relationship." I shook my head.

"It was never a loveless relationship," I defended. "I love Alice. I love the way she laughs. I love the way she holds me up. I love the way she cooks. I'm just not in love with her like I should love my wife. I'm more of in love with her like a friend," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dude," Emmett laughed. "Girls complicate shit." Emmett sat on the coffee table in front of the girls. "Bella, remember in high school you had that guy that followed you around like a lost little puppy dog?" I scanned through some old memories before landing on the right one.

"Jacob Black," Bella laughed and clapped her hands together. I made a mental note to ask her about that subject later.

"It's like if you would have married him. You guys were cute in high school, and your hopes to take the world by the balls gag, but you grew the fuck up. When you grew up he realized he wanted something much different then you wanted. You wanted to take on the world, and take care of everyone all at one time. Jacob wanted to be on top of the world. He didn't care about anyone but himself." Bella tilted her head.

"Whatever the reason I don't care. You heard mom and dad, get a divorce and they'll cut you off." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does that matter anymore? I might work for dad's company primarily but that's not the only thing I do. In case you forgot, I design video games. You might think it's stupid but I actually make more doing my design then I do working as a CEO. I'm good at what I do," He defended how he made his money to his sister. "They can cut me off all they want. They won't cut me out. Mom wouldn't let dad," I knew my fathers threats about that was at least a lie.

"I think you need to get your ass home and talk to your wife," Rosalie hissed glaring at Isabella. "You don't quit on your wife because you found a girl who will let you fuck her anywhere, anytime, for anything."

"Down kitty," Emmett laughed walking over to Rosalie. Barf, kitty? Are you kidding me?

"Look, maybe meeting up wasn't a good idea," Isabella laughed getting to her feet. "Let me know when you want to get breakfast Emmett. I'll go see Jacob since I'm in town," She almost hissed getting to her feet.

"Tomorrow morning, eight A.M. I'll pick you up if you aren't on my couch in the morning. Door will be locked you know where the key is," I groaned and glared in Rosalie's direction.

"See you then Emmett. Go fix things with your wife, Edward" Isabella stormed out. I only glared at Rosalie and followed Isabella out of the apartment.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

"Hey," He yelled grabbing my arm pulling me back to him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I actually wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I did nothing but help her last night and she repays me by calling me a slut, in my brothers house, and getting away with it? Cool. "Would you stop," he whispered when I pulled my arm away.

"Why?" I yelled earning more then a few stares from passerby's. "So you can work on things with your slutty mistress instead of your perfect wife?" I didn't know why I was freaking out anymore, other then the fact that I thought I was a shitty person for wanting Edward to get a divorce. If he got a divorce then we could maybe see where things went. Are you fucking crazy? "Jesus Christ, Edward are you stupid or do you genuinely not fucking get girls!" I exploded slamming my hands against his chest as soon as we hit an empty ally. If I kept doing that he was going to have bruises.

"Ouch," Edward rubbed where I'd hit. "What am I missing here?" He almost yelled.

"You're missing the fact that I don't want to want you to get a divorce!" I yelled slamming my hands into his chest. "I don't want to care if you get divorced. I wanted something easy! I wanted something I knew wouldn't turn into anything. I wanted an easy fuck, and someone who wasn't bad for conversation." Edward slipped his hands around my waist holding me to him.

"Stop yelling," he whispered moving my hair out of my face. My heart was pounding. "What about what I want? I want you." Goddamn it Edward, we're having a fight. How the fuck are you turning me on? "I want to be about to take you out. I want to be able to go on dates with you. I want to be able to be with you someday." I shook my head.

"We've known each other less then three days!" I tried reasoning.

"You can know someone for three years and not know anything about where you'll be in five minutes, and then there are people you know for five minutes and know where you'll be. I know we're gonna be together, I don't know when, I don't know how. But I know one day it'll be more then just a fuck." Edward whispered running his thumb over my lip.

"You don't know anything about me," I declared.

"I know that when you want someone to kiss you, your bottom lip here trembles. Maybe for just a second but it does. I know that when your scared you tend to yell and scream about things first. I know that your favorite color is forest green, but that's a recent change." He whispered kissing my neck. "You can be mad. You can be angry. But you can't run away from me. Nothing has to change. We're just friends." I took a deep calming breath.

"No big jumps into anything?" Edward chuckled.

"No sudden movements. You're like a kitty, I've gotta be gentle with my movements," I cracked a smile at that one. Edward leaned down finally placing his lips on mine. I could kiss these lips forever. "We can go to my hotel," he whispered in my ear.

"Well, we have much to discuss," I giggled kissing his jaw line. He raised his eyebrow at me. "We're still all about releasing sexual fantasies, right?" Edwards eyes grew wide but he shook his head. "Well you see, this is a rather risky situation," Edward leaned his head against the concrete wall.

"Bella, right now?" I shook my head letting my hand travel down to his pants.

"I could just give you some head, if you talk to me." There was something about talking dirty that made my pussy instantly wet. I loved hearing the way his voice changed. I liked giving him scenarios to play out in his head. I'm not even sure why.

"Can't we go to the hotel room?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Please, Mr. Cullen," I put my lower lip over my top lip feeling his cock bounce in his pants. "Let me put your cock in my mouth, Mr. Cullen," I went on unbuttoning his pants. He was rock hard. "Mr. Cullen, I can help you with that," I licked my lips.

"Isabella," He groaned grabbing a fist full of my hair and shoving me to the ground. "Please, help me," He thrusted his hips in my face making his cock graze my lips. "I don't care who walks by, I want you to keep my cock in your mouth until I come all over your face," my pussy was throbbing as I put his cock in my mouth. "God you're mouth feels so fucking good." he groaned. I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"Mr. Cullen," I whispered licking the length of his cock. "My pussy is begging to be touched," I got to my feet leaving his pants around his ankles. I looked around noticing the ally was still empty. I pushed Edward into the shadows of the ally. "Ever since you asked me about fucking your little wife," I hissed grabbing his hand and placing it right on top of my pussy. Edward took the hint giving my pussy a rub. I let out a small moan right in his ear."Did you fuck her?" I whispered kissing his neck.

"Yes," Edward breathed out. Bite

"How?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"In my car... and then at my parents house..." I pulled back and looked at him. His hand - still on my pussy came to a stop. "In the car it was after you told me... well I screwed her while Tyler drove us. I pretended that it was you. That I pounded your pussy while Tyler drove. That your pussy was the one convulsing around my cock. That you were the one moaning like a banshee. I came on her tights." Edward shook his head like it was a joke. I was to stunned to move. "When I opened my eyes and saw her, I just got a sick feeling in my stomach." He whispered moving his finger down my pussy. "This pussy," he got to his knees. "Is heaven." he french kissed my pussy.

"Your parents house?" My voice shook when I asked.

"I went to the bathroom. She followed me. She told me her pussy was begging to be touched again," He whispered. "So I set her on the counter, pretending it was you, got on my knees, closed my eyes," Edward gave my pussy a long lick making my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Pictured this perfect creation," He french kissed her again. "And said, "Your pussy will be begging me to touch her in a few seconds my beautiful, Bella." Edward let out a loud laugh making a man poke his head over. The mans eyes grew wide.

"Hey man, share that whore's pussy," Edward only slowly got to his feet and turned around.

"Nah man, her pussy is mine," Edward declared walking towards the man. "But you know what, I'll give you a free taste if you want," I raised my eyebrow at Edward. Edward just gave me a cocky smile and dropped his pants. I let out a loud laugh pulling Edward's hand. Edward pulled up his pants in unison to running. Soon enough he grabbed my hand and was leading me.

"Where are we going," I giggled as we ran through people.

"My hotel room." Edward looked back to wiggle his eyebrows. "We're going to finish that, and then go out to dinner. It'll be a late dinner," he laughed pulling me into the same hotel as last night walking right up to the front desk. "I need my room for the next few days," Edward barked as they handed him the key. "Now once we get in that elevator," Edward whispered in my ear shoving me against the elevator wall.

"Eager boy?" Edward started biting my neck before the doors closed. Our lips were meshed together, Edward's member was pressed against my stomach. "Edward?" I moaned he only grunted in response. "Be rough with me please," I whispered rubbing against his member. "I'm still your little slut. Any fantasies?" Edward only leaned back to look at me.

"One that's possible right now," He whispered in my ear. "I've always wanted to fuck on camera," I giggled and shook my head.

"We have to watch it tonight and then it's in my possession," Edward grabbed my ass and bit down on my neck at the same time. "You can be my boss, and I'll be your eager new intern," I offered as he picked me up my legs wrapping around his waist. "Mr. Cullen, I can't wait for you to fuck my tight wet little pussy. She's wet for you," I whispered as Edward froze when the elevator door opened. "Alice... What the fuck are you doing here?" I froze around him. Edward gently set me to the ground.

Alice wasn't anything like I'd pictured her. I'd pictured Alice as a short, chubby, black-haired, girl. I pictured someone... well someone not so goddamn pretty. Alice was gorgeous. There was no reason for Edward to have trouble. Any guy would be more then happy to have Alice on their arm. I took a step away from Edward looking into Alice's eyes and seeing nothing but someone who was about to fly off at the hinges.

"I knew this was your favorite hotel, I checked your credit card records. I actually came here to talk," Alice slanted her eyes at me. "But apparently all you want to do it her." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alice, what is there to talk about?" He questioned walking right past her. I was left standing in the doorway alone. I should have just left. A smart person would have left. "Look, I get it, you don't want to get a divorce. You want me to magically fall back in love with you and we will look back on these days and cringe because of how meaningless it all was. That's not going to happen, and staying in this relationship is only going to end up hurting more." He leaned against the counter.

"Our marriage should be more important then some late night squeeze," Alice hissed glaring over at me. "Do you want to like leave?" She almost yelled at me. Edward shook his head.

"Maybe you should leave Alice," Edward spoke quietly. Alice turned her glare to him.

"I should leave?" Alice sputtered in disbelief. "I'm your wife Edward," she whispered walking up to him. I turned my eyes away from the scene playing out. Edward's eyes were no longer on me, they were on her. "I've been here for you through every single struggle. I don't want things to end..." I turned around and pressed the button on the elevator. I wasn't about to stick around to watch Edward fall into bed with Alice. I got in the elevator looking to Edward. Alice's arms were wrapped around his neck and their lips were meshed together. Edward's eyes snapped open and landed on mine.

"Bella," Edward pushed Alice back. "Please don't go." I gave a loud laugh.

"I'm not going to stick around to watch you fuck your wife," Edward started walking my way ignoring Alice. If she were a cartoon character smoke would be coming out of her ears. "I'm not doing this," I yelled as he pulled me out of the elevator.

"I don't want her," Edward pinned me against the wall. "I don't want her," he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. I shook my head.

"You fucked her. You kissed her." I listed off.

"I want you," Edward pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly it didn't matter that Alice was in the room, it didn't matter that she was watching her husband kiss another girl. Nothing mattered except his lips on mine. I gave a low moan wrapping my arms around his neck. "No big jumps. No sudden movements," Edward whispered pulling back.

"I'm heavily weighted towards flight right now," I whispered leaning my head down on his chest.

"It's okay, I'm heavily weighted towards fight," he responded with a devilish smirk. "Alice, you need to leave. If you don't leave that's your choice. Our marriage is over, it's been over for a long time." Alice only sat down on the couch staring right past the two of us.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." She declared.

"Look," I pushed Edward back. "Talk to your wife, I'll go grab dinner with Emmett. If you still want me come by his apartment. Your wife deserves to talk to you about this." Edward let out an audible sigh. "Maybe I'll see you later. Maybe I won't."

 _A/N: Alright guys I wanted this chapter to be a smut filled chapter but there are things that need to happen before, like Edward talking to Alice. How do you think the conversation will go? Next chapter will be one to look out for. Let me know if you loved this chapter, or even if you hated it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers_

 ** _Edward's Point of View_**

"What happened to us?" Alice whispered as she fell into the couch. It's as if she was just now realizing the impact of the situation. "We really loved each other at one point," she reminisced staring at her phone. She was staring at her lock screen picture. It was of us a few years ago at Disney Land. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, her lips pressed against my cheek.

"We did," I agreed remembering the day. I practically had to drag her on splash mountain because she was afraid of messing up her make up. Alice always had to look like she was on the runway. "I think we still do love each other," I offered her some kind words. "I just don't think we're in love with each other."

"Why?" Alice got to her feet walking to the kitchen. "What happened?" I didn't know what to say, because I wasn't even sure what happened. I just know one day I stopped feeling like I couldn't live without her. One day all the little things I once loved about her, now annoyed me. I didn't have an answer, I just knew what I felt.

"I want a divorce," I locked eyes with her knowing those words were going to cause an uproar. Alice only shook her head.

"I have conditions, that's what we need to talk about. Edward, I thought we could at least try to work things out. Give us a chance, I mean a real chance?" I only shook my head telling her no. I didn't know how to tell her that I no longer wanted her. I let my head fall into my hands running my fingers mindlessly through my hair.

"Look Alice, the thing here is," I took a deep breath, "I don't want to try anymore." Alice's face fell slightly. I could tell that it pissed her off, or maybe made her sad. I couldn't tell which one it was. Alice gave a sigh and walked over to my sitting back on the couch.

"Well then the conditions get harder," Alice announced crossing her legs. "The house will be mine, along with the summer home. I will get 50% of everything in your bank account. You need to buy me a car out of your money." I rolled my eyes. I should have known Alice was going to take everything she could from me. It's how Alice worked. When she didn't get her way, she got spiteful. "There's one more thing I'll need," Alice flipped her hair.

"Alice, you want everything, what else could you possibly want?" I snapped. Alice only folded her hands in her lap.

"I need a protection detail with me at all times, and I expect you to pay for it." I raised my eyebrow. "I've spotted Royce not once, but twice today after you left. Since it's your sisters husband I expect you to pay for it." Alice shrugged her shoulders. Bella is the one who set Rosalie up. Who the fuck was I going to get for Alice? "And I need the protection detail before I leave here." I rolled my eyes but got my phone out of my pocket.

 _ **Can I call? Need 2 talk -Edward**_ I sent the text to Bella. Within seconds she was calling me.

"Everything okay?" She immediately asked.

"I need to know if there is any way I can talk to Emmett?" Isabella was silent. "Alice has some conditions about the divorce, one of the many conditions is that I pay for a security detail. I don't know anyone except Emmett, and Emmett has to have employee's..." I let the sentence hang unfinished in the air.

"Well if Royce is following her like he's following us there's reason for that," Bella kind of snarked into the phone. "Emmett and me will come by with one of his guys. Don't let her leave alone." Bella announced.

"Are you okay?" Instantly I was worried about her. I didn't know all of what Rosalie's husband had done to her, but I knew it was bad enough for her to not want to mention it. I could tell last night that she didn't want to tell us shit, but she did because she saw that someone was in trouble... someone she could help.

"We're with Emmett, so yeah we're safe. We will be there as soon as we can with someone for Alice, it could take a bit," I rolled my eyes at the thought of being stuck with Alice longer then I needed to be. The fact that she was trying to take everything from me upset me. I was homeless. I was a homeless billionaire.

"See you soon," I hung up the phone looking to Alice. "Done." I fell back into the couch. "So you're going to take everything?" Alice only shook her head. Like I said I should have known this is how a divorce with Alice would end. I had money, and Alice wanted to make sure she was taken care of. "I'll have my lawyer get the paperwork together tomorrow. Hopefully we can keep this under the radar, and keep things civil." I mumbled closing my eyes. Alice and I sat in silence for what seemed like hours before the hotel phone rang.

"Mr. Cullen, you have some visitors. Is it okay if they come up?" It was hotel security. "The girl says her name is Bella. It's the same girl that you brought up with you earlier, sir." At least here they were observant.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine." I hung up the phone. At least now Alice would be able to go home.

"Okay, so," Emmett was the first to walk in. "Royce is fucking pissed." He had his hand on Rosalie's back leading her into the house. "He's outside waiting for one of the girls to come out. I've already informed the doorman about him." Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her face had lost all the color in it. "Alice, I'm already with Rosalie so I can't do your protection detail. Jasper, is one of my best men," Emmett motioned for the blonde haired southern boy to come forward. He looked scrawnier then hell.

"Uhm, no offense here, but are you sure he's your best?" I was the one to question Emmett. Isabella only rolled her eyes. Emmett chuckled motioning for Jasper to step forward.

"Jasper is almost as good as Emmett at what he does," Isabella was the one to speak. "Look Edward, my mom use to be into some pretty sketchy shit, we know all the good people for protection." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Alice only glared at her I could tell Bella had enough when her eyes got wide.

"Alice, if you have something to say why don't you fucking say it instead of glaring at me?" Isabella snapped making Emmett walk toward her. "No Emmett," She yelled getting to her feet. "After that you better fucking keep your distance from me." She shoved him back. Emmett grabbed her hands. "Let me go!" Emmett only held her hands even with his chest.

"Bells," Emmett's voice was calm. "You refused a protection detail. I didn't even know you were coming over. You can't blame me for Royce being in my apartment building." My anger flared immediately, my hands balled into fists.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Royce happened," Bella answered in a monotone. "He said if I didn't give him Rosalie that I'd end up like my mother. I'd end up just like her pretty, young, & dead. I told him to fuck off, kicked him in the balls and ran. Only guess who couldn't run fast enough?" She pulled her hands away from Emmett. "He caught me, kissed my neck," Bella shuddered, "and told me that the next time I left to go anywhere alone I was as good as dead." I gave a laugh and stepped right past Emmett.

"You said he's downstairs, right?" I pressed the elevator button repeatedly. Emmett grabbed my shoulder trying to push me away from the elevator. I only locked my shoulder. Emmett wasn't the only one who knew how to scare Royce. "Emmett, you're not the only one that knows how to handle Royce." I warned him. Emmett removed his hand.

"Edward you can't go after him." Rosalie whispered. "He will kill you," I shook my head.

"Not if I kill him," I answered easily. "Emmett can deal with the clean up crew." Emmett only rolled his eyes but got in the elevator with me. The next thing I knew the elevator was full of people. "What the hell are you all doing?" Bella shook her head.

"One thing mom taught us," Bella answered for her and Emmett. "If you can't talk someone out of a bad decision, be there to back them up." It was a simple answer.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

In retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Royce threatening me in front of Edward. My mind wasn't all there, way too much had happened in the past fourth-eight hours for me to even process. I'd let a man touch me for money; I slept with a married man, and agreed to keep seeing him; I'd got in touch with my older brother, and all of his chaotic life for the same married man; I'd gotten a death threat from Royce. I maybe even got him to admit that the car accident wasn't all that much of an accident. Was I allowed a slip up?

 _Considering that slip up is your whatever the fuck Edward is? Ok, maybe I really wasn't allowed that slip up._ Edward was fuming. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone as mad as he was, not even Emmett. If Emmett's temper scarred me, you would think this man would terrify me. They always say the silent ones are the one to watch out for. Edward was completely silent, except for his ragged breathing. His face held no emotion whatsoever, his hands were balled into fists, and he was at stiff as a billboard. He was trying to control his temper.

"Look, Edward," Alice was the first one to speak. "It's not like Royce will actually do anything." Her voice was strong, like she actually believed Royce wouldn't do anything. Was she a good liar, or was she stupid? Okay, okay, I'll be fair, maybe she's just naive. Edward gave a humorless chuckle.

"Because someone who repeatedly hit a woman won't do anything." He had a point.

"Think with your head, not your heart," Rosalie whispered her voice carried fear. "You can't love anyone the way you want to if you're dead." Edward shook his head and turned to his sister.

"He hit - and god only knows did what else - to you. He's apparently assaulted Bella more then once. He's stalking Alice. He threatened Isabella's life. He could go after our parents. He could go after their little brother. He could go after her sick father. He could torture all of our friends." Edward shook his head. "I'm not going to stand for that." Everyone shut their mouth knowing he was only speaking the truth.

"Going after him in a blind rage won't help anything," I whispered as the elevator doors opened. "Go after him in a blind rage and his men will come out of the cars, and they will put a bullet right in your head." Edward got off the elevator. "Edward, if you do this you will not die a hero. You will not die a hero because you will have left behind people. They'll retaliate against you even if you're dead because your family is still alive. They'll probably start with your best friend, then they'll move on to your parents, then your sister, and they'll torture every single one of them until they are begging for death." I shook my head.

"And how the fuck does your brother plan on handling them?" Edward almost yelled.

"By being smart," I hissed. "By watching them. By learning them." I looked over Edward's shoulder seeing Royce. "The elevator has closed," I noticed everyone else was gone. They must have stayed on the elevator. Emmett must have been around somewhere because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone with Royce, but he also wouldn't risk Royce seeing him alone. Emmett was blending somewhere.

"I want them gone," I only shook my head.

"You have to play it smart. Look, we have two options, option one is that we stay here and continue this and possibly get taken outside with Royce. Option two is pretending that we're not down here for him. We came down here to complain about something, and we're very drunk," I noticed Royce walking closer.

"Bella, come on," Edward yelled pulling me into his arms. "You really think room service isn't working? That's why they call it room service." Edward dragged me across the lobby floor, we were swaying back and forth like we were on a boat. "Excuse me, sir!" Edward yelled to the bellhop. I stifled a laugh.

"Baby!" I giggled putting my hand to his mouth. "You can't be yelling at people like that," Edward licked my hand with a chuckle. "Ewwwieeeee," I shrieked like a little girl.

"Hey guys," his voice gave me chills. Royce was standing behind us. Edward didn't falter in his acting, but he squeezed my arm. "Fun night for a walk?" Suddenly all I could see was black.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Fun night for a walk?" Royce asked as soon as he exited Charlie's study. I was always told that during these family events I was suppose to keep more to myself. I wasn't to make friends. I was to go, be nice, and then we would go home. My mom always said these people weren't good people. When I asked her why we were at a bad persons party she simply said 'because we want to be on the bad guys good side.'

"I think I'll just stay in," I answered taking another sip of the red punch. I was only sixteen so I couldn't exactly be drinking the grown up drinks. As much as I may have liked to. Royce only grabbed my arm playfully and nudged me outside. He was cute, he was older, and he was paying attention to an acne filled teenager. "Okay, maybe just one walk," I laughed walking out of the house.

"You're Renee's daughter?" Royce asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, the one and only," I laughed. Royce only raised an eyebrow at me. "My mom has two other boys. I'm the only girl." Royce shook his head leading me into the forest. There was a trail behind the house that lead to a small creek. I'd walked down it a million times whenever I was here, any other time I'd been alone. Any other time I'd sneaked out by myself and went to the creek. I remember sitting there for what felt like hours just waiting for the parties to end.

"And you're Charlie's only girl?" I furrowed my eyebrows following him deeper into the forest.

"Why are you so interested in my parents?" Royce only laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess I'm just nervous," he laughed giving me a half cocked smile. All my worries melted away. He seemed like a good person. He seemed like someone I could trust. After all, would my parents really be talking to anyone that was a threat to me? "So your Charlie's only little girl?" Royce repeated the question.

"Yeah," I answered simply. "Do you come to this spot often?" I asked seeing the familiar creek ahead.

"Only sometimes," he admitted. "Only when I really want something," his voice was low and husky.

"Like what?" I questioned as Royce walked over pressing his lips against mine. At first I wasn't sure what to do, I'd never really kissed a boy before. Did I want my first kiss to be next to a creek? "Woah," I pulled away from him, "What are you doing?" Royce only went right back to kissing my lips. "Stop!" I panicked. Royce only chuckled.

"You know what's great about this spot?" Royce grabbed my hair tossing me on the ground. I gave a loud shriek hitting the muddy forest floor. "From here the only people that will hear you are the animals," Royce unzipped his pants. My eyes grew wide and I scurried to my feet.

"The people from the party," I tried reasoning backing away from him.

"The music is just so loud, I don't think they'd notice," Royce smiled.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Even if he said people couldn't hear me there was no way I was going to go without a fight. Royce laughed putting his hand over my mouth. "Let me go!" I bit his hand. Before I knew what was happening his hand was back in my hair dragging me across the forest.

"Trust me, kid, you'll like what I'm gonna do to you," he whispered shoving my face into the tree. Tears started pouring from my eyes. "You won't even know what's about to happen." I couldn't tell what was happening behind me, all I could see was the dirty forest floor. Then I saw his boxers fall to the floor.

"No please," I begged wiggling to get free. Royce laughed before his hand connected with my left butt-cheek. "No," I pleaded again. Royce ripped my tights open enough so I could feel the air across my vagina.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Royce tisked his finger shoving inside of me. Royce shoved me down on the ground so I could no longer attempt to break free. "You're a virgin," Royce sounded like he appreciated that. "God, I'm gonna be the first person to be inside of you," he whispered kissing my shoulder.

"Please stop, I won't tell anyone," I cried making Royce laugh again.

"Go ahead, tell your parents kid. I bet they'll tell you to stop lying," Royce rubbed his cock against my pussy. "Your pussy is wet." After he said that sheering pain went through my body. He'd thrusted inside of me with no warning, he took what he wanted. He didn't care that I'd said no. He didn't care that I was begging him to stop. He was inside of me. My face was being pushed into the dirt all while I cried out, begging him to stop. "Shit, your pussy is tight," Royce moaned grabbing my hair pulling my head back so that he could bite my neck. Royce started thrusting into me faster, harder, grabbing me around the waist while he slammed into me. I was crying in pain, begging him to stop, and he just kept going. He just kept fucking me.

"Please," I cried hitting his legs. Royce only laughed pulling out of me. I thought he was done. Instead he shoved me to the ground, and ripped open my dress exposing my entire body. He gave a devilish smirk putting his cock to my mouth. I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Come on little girl," Royce whispered tapping my lips with his cock. Tears were streaming down my face. "You couldn't stop screaming a minute ago. I'll make you a deal," Royce whispered slapping my face with his cock again. "You suck me off, and I won't invite my friends to join in," my eyes grew wide. "I'm serious." I opened my mouth hesitantly. He wasn't hesitant at all. He shoved his cock in my mouth making me gag. Royce grabbed all of my hair and shoved his cock all the way into the back of my throat. I suppose I could have bit. I suppose I could have tried harder to get away. I froze. Royce shoved my head all the way down his length again, coming in my mouth. "Swallow it, or I'll shove my dick right back inside of you," he threatened making me swallow all of it. "Good girl," he caressed my check. I wanted to spit at him.

"Why?" I half choked out.

"Consider it a payment," Royce whispered with a devilish smile. "I'll have your brother bring you something to wear home," Royce laughed walking away.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

When I finally came to it, I heard police and ambulance sirens. I heard a mixture of voices I couldn't make out. My vision came back blurry, but I felt a cold rag across my forehead. I opened my eyes all the way seeing Royce laying on the ambulance gurney next to me, I didn't get a good look at him before I started searching for Edward and Emmett. I saw Edward first, his knuckles were bleeding, he was cuffed, and his lip was split open. I saw Emmett next being shoved into a police car. I sat up in seconds.

"Ma'am I need you to lay back," the EMT lightly pushed me back. "Do you know where you are?"

"A hotel. I don't remember the name, but I know I was with my brother and Edward," the EMT shook his head.

"Do you know what happened?" Someone else asked. I could tell just by his voice it was a cop.

"No idea," it wasn't a lie. "When I passed out I was with Edward," I remembered that much. The cop cleared his throat.

"Your brother and Edward have assaulted Royce King," the cop announced. My heart started pounding. "He'll be in the hospital a while. Luckily your brother and Edward should be out within the hour. I have multiple witnesses saying Royce attempted getting you outside with him. Apparently he used excessive force. I'll see you in the hospital to get your statement, Miss Swan." I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

 _A/N: So, this chapter is an experiment, mainly with flashbacks. I'm thinking of giving you more detail into Bella's past with the flashbacks. Please let me know what you think of the chapter._ _ **Review Review Review.**_

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

 ** _*Three weeks later*_**  
"Well, I got my divorce," Rosalie announced with a smile setting down the signed paperwork. At least one of us got our divorce. Rosalie was smiling from ear to ear, she was truly happy about the divorce. Royce, had been more then willing to sign the paperwork after Emmett and I laid him out. You see, that night, Isabella had passed out after she passed out Royce tried taking her from my arms. I let go of Isabella setting her on the floor, the doorman already dialing the paramedics for her, and then I decked Royce in the face. Before I knew what was happening Royce was lunging at me, Emmett flew into the fight, along with some of Royce's guys. After that it all gets a little hazy, the next thing I remember is a police officer taking my statement.

"Is Emmett actually letting you leave the house alone?" I raised my eyebrow. With Royce out of the hospital I wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He might have agreed to the divorce, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. Rosalie only smiled. I was missing something.

"Emmett made a deal with Royce. If he stays away from all of us, Emmett won't take matters into his own hands. Apparently Emmett's worked for Royce's father before, and if Royce's father found out about half the shit he's doing he would be disowned. Once Royce is disowned, Emmett would take care of him." I shook my head. Naturally Royce chose self preservation. "If we see each other he's to leave from the premises without a word. They drew up a contract, Royce signed it, Emmett signed it, and Emmett put it in a file." It made sense.

"Well, if Emmett thinks a piece of paper will stop Royce," I shrugged my shoulders pouring myself a cup of coffee. I knew today was going to be a long day. The press was all over the divorce between me and Alice. "You know, Carlisle won't even talk to me." I scoffed sipping the coffee leaning against the hotel counter. I just wanted to get in my own place, this hotel was starting to irritate me.

"You know his views on you and Alice," Rosalie shrugged her shoulders giving me a sympathetic look. "He'll get over it. It's just going to take some serious time. He thinks Alice is the best thing to happen to you, and he thinks you're being selfish by divorcing her." I knew she was right. Carlisle had always adored Alice. I knew Alice was always going to be part of the family, she was always going to be invited to dinner, she would always be invited to family vacations. Alice was like their second daughter, the divorce wouldn't change that.

"Where has Isabella been?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow. Isabella had noticeably been absent since Emmett and I had beat Royce up. She'd made every excuse in the book not to see me, even when she was in town for work. She would text me all night, but refused to come see me in person. Apparently there was a lot going on in her life at the moment and she didn't want to complicate things any further.

"No clue," I answered honestly. "She's suppose to meet me after the divorce is finalized today." She'd promised me lunch, but I wasn't holding my breath on that one. She'd ditched out on me every other time we were supposed to meet up the past three weeks. Then again I couldn't really blame her, what we were doing was supposed to be fun, it wasn't supposed to be filled with drama.

"Can I ask you something without you biting my head off?" Rosalie asked walking to the elevator with me. I only shook my head telling her to go on with her question. "Why not try with Alice? It's not like Isabella is going to be a long term thing. I get it Edward, really I do, she's young, she's flirty, she's exciting, but is that really worth throwing your marriage away?" I rolled my eyes. Rosalie had been trying to talk me into giving my marriage another shot. I'd mainly been letting it go in one ear and out the other because I really didn't want to deal with Rosalie. Today, today I couldn't take it.

"Is it worth throwing my marriage away for? First of all, I'm not divorcing Alice for Isabella. I'm divorcing Alice because we're no longer in love. Giving it another shot isn't going to work. Do you know why? Because she's changed, she's not the same Alice that I fell in love with. I've been thinking about getting a divorce for a long time. Second of all, Isabella helped you out of your marriage, so how about you just lay off." I snapped getting into the elevator with Rosalie.

"I'm just saying, I think you're making a mistake. I won't bring it up again." Rosalie never was one to meddle in my relationships. She'd always minded her own business, even when Alice would vent to her. She was always Switzerland. I only shook my head pulling Rosalie in for a hug.

"I can't be late. Alice might charge me," I scoffed. Rosalie only gave me a hug back and kicked my ass as I got in the car. I had to get use to the fact that Alice was always going to be around. I was going to have to get over the fact that she's a gold digger. I get it, I understand that I did wrong, but I really didn't think it was enough of a reason to take everything from me.

 _ **R we still on for tonight? -Bella**_ I read the text as I got into the back seat of the sleek black Mercedes. Was she actually going to show tonight? My fingers traced over the text message. I didn't know if I wanted to answer her. She wanted this light fun thing, but was I willing to give her that? It had been three weeks and I was dying to see her. Did she feel the same?

 ** _U actually gonna show? -Edward_** At least asking I would get a direct response out of her.

 ** _Yeah... I've been dealing with a lot... -Bella_**  
 ** _I want to see you -Bella_** I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

 _ **See u tonight. I'm getting a different hotel tonight. Meet me at my divorce lawyers -Edward**_ Okay, maybe that was a little petty of me. But I knew after this I wasn't going to have a place to call home until I went out and bought one. Alice was taking both of my homes. Alice was taking pretty much everything from me. All because I don't want to take care of her anymore. I stepped out of the car looking up at the office. Let's do this.

"Let's keep things civilized, Edward." Alice got to her feet as soon as she saw me. I scoffed. She wanted to have this debate here in the lobby? Unbelievable.

"How about you just tell me where to sign so I can get rid of you." I hissed sitting next to my lawyer. "Look guys, I'm not dragging this out any longer. Whatever she wants she can have, I just want to get this over with." I announced.

"Alice agrees to a divorce as long as you give her the following: 3 million dollars, both of the homes, and until the time Alice is able to find a job you will give her a weekly allowance of six hundred dollars, if unable to find a job you will pay her six hundred dollars per week for the next twenty-four months." I raised my eyebrow. Alice only flipped her hair over her shoulder. Oh, she was serious.

"I'm sorry Alice, when did I become your father?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Weekly allowance? You're not some little girl." I snapped. Alice didn't dare look me in the face. "Can I have a word with Alice?" I questioned the lawyers. Alice nodded her head letting the lawyers walk away. "What the fuck Alice?"

"I need something to help get me on my feet." I gave a humorless laugh.

"Three million is more then enough," I hissed shaking my head. "What is this about? What condition am I missing?"

"The one where your girlfriend doesn't show up at our divorce," Alice hissed her eyes darting to Isabella.

"Alright boys, I guess we're going to have to sign the papers another day," I got off the couch throwing my hands up. "I won't give her any allowance. We can reschedule to negotiate how everything gets taken care of tomorrow. I'll be the one setting the time and the place this time. Get ready Alice, I'm all in," Alice's eyes widened as I got to my feet walking right over to Isabella.

I hadn't seen her in weeks, and she made sure she looked good tonight. She was wearing a tank top that hugged her body perfectly, and came to a V exposing just enough of her breasts. She was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans that perfectly sculpted her ass. Her hair was curled around her face, and she was even wearing makeup.

"If you're not done I can go get some food," Isabella whispered so only I could hear her.

"We're done," I whispered pulling her into me. God I wanted her right here, right now. "So, let's get out of here?" I squeezed her ass. Bella chuckled and pressed her lips to mine. God, I loved the way she tasted. I parted my lips letting my tongue explore her mouth. I moved my hands down her body so that I was cupping her ass.

"Let's get out of here," Isabella pulled away from my lips making me give a groan. I pulled Isabella out of the office pulling her right to the sleek black Mercedes.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

"So, Alice wants an allowance?" I questioned as I ducked into the sleek black Mercedes. I had made sure to plant one on him in front of Alice. Incidentally getting both Edward and myself worked up. We hadn't seen each other in three weeks. I hadn't had sex in three weeks. For me that's a record.

"Yeah six hundred a week," my eyes grew wide. "Tyler, take us to..." he drifted off looking to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "You know what, just drive until there's something desolate then pull over and get out of the car," he instructed closing the door leaning over to me.

"Guess that's what happens when Daddy's rich," I whispered pulling him on top of me. Edward chuckled, and let his hand wonder to my thigh.

"I'm not her Daddy," I chuckled.

"Can I call you my _Daddy_ , then?" I whispered feeling my pussy get warmer. Edward softly moaned into my neck, biting it softly. It wasn't long before the car drifted off to the side of the road. Tyler did as instructed and got out of the car. "You expect me to fuck you in the back seat of a car?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He only chuckled.

"Well you see, I don't have anywhere to go right now." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I'm getting a different hotel after we have lunch today. I was going to wait until after lunch once we had the hotel room, but I haven't seen you in three weeks, and you decided to wear this little skirt," he pulled at my jean skirt. He had a good point. I was ready to fuck him, and we hadn't even really done anything yet. "Do you want to wait till after?" He asked kissing my neck.

"No," I whispered pulling him up to me. "But, it's cold and your driver is standing out there so it needs to be a quickie." I started working on unbuttoning his pants. "We'll save the good stuff for tonight, Daddy." Edward moved my panties to the side as he pulled his pants and boxers down. His cock was rock hard.

"God," He moaned out rubbing his cock along my pussy. I gave a little whimper feeling him. "You're so fucking wet," Edward whispered in my ear as he slowly started pushing inside of me. Edward and I seemed to fit together perfectly. I'd fucked other people before, actually I fucked quite a lot of people before, but none of them had ever felt as good as Edward felt inside of me.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist as he started pumping in and out of me as fast as he could. It was the definition of a quickie. He was in, and he was out. He gave me a kiss before pulling his pants up.

"I'll make sure you get your tonight," he promised making me laugh. He rolled down the window motioning for Tyler. "Tyler can you take us to Blackout?" I raised my eyebrow at him. There was no way we were going to be able to get into Blackout. It was one of the newest restaurants in Seattle. Not only were they a restaurant, they doubled as a night club. It was kind of weird. When you walked into the club apparently you walked right into a nightclub. The bouncer asks what you're here for, eating or clubbing, if you're there to eat they take you upstairs. A few of my friends have gone there for clubbing, and apparently it was the best night club in Seattle.

"You do know Blackout is a pretty popular place, right?" I questioned easily lifting up to adjust my jean skirt, while Edward and I had a quicke it had gotten shoved off to the side. Edward slightly rolled his eyes in annoyance. I wasn't sure why that questioned deserved an eye roll. "It's a reasonable question," I muttered. Edward put his hand on my thigh.

"I'm on their VIP list, I can go anytime to either the nightclub or the restaurant without waiting. We also get access to the VIP section," I shook my head. I'd forgotten that with him it was access to the best places in Seattle. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not with my line of work. "I use to come to the nightclub twice a week actually."

"Isn't that a little excessive for clubbing? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like to go out every once in a while, but twice a week," I shook my head in distaste, "no thank you." Getting hit on by random jerks all night just wasn't my cup of tea anymore. I'd grown out of that stage by high school.

"Well, it's where I would come on my night outs," Edward explained easily. Was that suppose to bother me? Probably not. It's no strings attached sex. The thought of Edward with someone else gave me a weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach. You could say I had knots in my stomach.

"So you were one of the jerks feeling people up on the dance-floor?" I scoffed.

"No," Edward got out of the car as we came up to the restaurant. I walked over beside him. "I was one of those guys at the bar. I sat there quietly and watched, I noticed what girls were too drunk to function and the girls that were only here to have a few drinks and then go home. Drunk girls never were my thing, in my mind if a girl is too drunk to function, she's too drunk to consent." Not a lot of people thought that way anymore, if they ever thought that way at all. I automatically smiled, as much as I wanted to punch a hole in a wall for hearing what tactics he used to pick up chicks. "So, I would go for the girls that were just there to get a drink and leave. Usually one I would hook up with one of them, sometimes I just went there to get out, sometimes I went just because I could. I didn't always hook up with someone," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," it was all I could think to say. Edward walked up to the bouncer.

"Edward, haven't seen you in about a month," The bouncer automatically recognized him.

"I haven't gotten out much this month, had a lot going on," Edward responded with a laugh. "I'm actually here for lunch today for two." Edward motioned to me. The bouncer shook his head motioning up to the girl that was in the coat room. Edward and I walked in together, Edward took off his jacket and handed it to the girl. I'd never been anywhere with a coat room. I followed Edward's lead taking off my sweater and handing it to her. Edward's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as soon as I turned around. The shirt I'd chosen to wear was definitely one of my boob shirts. Incase you don't know what those are, those are the select few shirts a girl owns that she thinks makes her boobs look amazing. It was a simple red v-neck tank top, the back of the top was complete black lace. It was cute, and just a little edgy.

"This place is fancy," I whispered as I got to Edward. The coat girl walked around with a smile.

"Follow me guys," she spoke in a friendly upbeat voice.

"It's one of the nicer places in Seattle." I think that was Edwards way of agreeing. We walked up a set of stairs walking into a dim lit hallway. There was only one door in the hallway, and it was at the end. What was this? The Shinning? We walked into the restaurant, as soon as the door closed you could no longer hear the music. "I'll ask for a window seat booth. It overlooks the nightclub." Edward announced with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen," Jessica walked up to the hostess section looking right at me. Shit. "Uhhh," she looked at me recovering herself. "Booth or table today?" She questioned giving her attention back to Edward.

"Booth please, Jessica," he answered easily. "Actually I was wondering if you had a window booth available?" Jessica walked back to her hostess table looking at the computer. I'm sure she was looking to see what sections were open.

"Actually we have one, follow me guys," she walked in front of us right over to the window booth. She handed us our menus, her eyes locking with mine before she let the menu go. "I'll be right back to get your order." Jessica walked away as she did I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 ** _Bathroom. Now. -Jess_** I looked up to Edward clearing my throat.

"I gotta go to the restroom," I announced. Edward looked up and raised his eyebrow at me, he knew something was up. He said nothing, just pointed his finger to the sign that said restrooms. "Right, I'll be right back," I laughed walking into the girls room. As soon as I opened the door Jessica closed it shut and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing out with Edward Cullen?" Jessica slanted her eyes at me.

"We're kind of seeing each other?" I didn't see why it was an issue in the first place. Jessica only threw her hands in the air. "Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked hesitantly.

"You obviously didn't read the contract you signed when getting hired on," Jessica muttered. I waved my hands for her to tell me what I was missing. "No _employee_ may be seen out with any _clients_ in public when not on the clock." Edward technically was never a client. "Besides that, he's married."

"Edward was never a client. He was always one of the guys that ignored what's happening. He's getting a divorce." I dismissed her concerns.

"He's still at those parties," Jessica shook her head. "You're going to lose your job if you keep it up." She warned me. "Mr. Cullen is a good guy, but you can't just start dating someone you see at work. What happens when he see's you getting felt up by his competition? What happens when he sees James put his hand under the table?" I didn't have an answer. I hadn't been at work. My next day back was in a few days. I only worked at events. "You'll be out of a job by next week." Jessica shrugged her shoulders walking out of the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to be upset about that or not?

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as soon as I sat in the booth.

"Yeah," I answered easily. "I think I'm going to get fired from my job. The hostess is a girl from work, apparently I signed a contract that said I wont be seen out with clients. I explained you're not a client, and she said I'd be out of a job within the week." I summed up the conversation. Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "It's fine," I opened the menu. "So, let's get to know each other a little better." I casually looked over the menu only raising my eyes once to look at him.

"What do you want to know?" Edward offered. I'd set the menu down already knowing what I wanted.

"What were you like as a teenager?" Edward smiled setting his menu down.

"I was an entitled little shithead." I couldn't help but laugh. At least he was honest. "Growing up in a wealthy family is weird. You know seventy-five percent of the time me and Rose were left at home with the Nanny. We realized by the age of fourteen that it was easy to sneak out. We realized by the age of fifteen how easy it was to have parties. We realized by the age of sixteen that our parents would pay almost anything to keep us out of the magazines." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "We took full advantage of the situation. We were sneaking out to be with our friends, we were throwing the best house parties, we were doing stupid shit all the time not caring about the consequences. I gave my parents hell as a teenager." Edward laughed. "I fear the day I have a child. What were you like as a teenager?" Maybe Edward and I weren't so different as teenagers.

"I was a definite party girl," I answered as Jessica came back.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" She questioned.

"A bottle of Eagle Cabernet," Edward dismissed her looking back to me. "Go on."

"Growing up my parents weren't wealthy but they definitely weren't poor." Things were much different for me when I was a teenager. "My parents were always around, but when I was thirteen I realized they didn't really seem to care I guess? I love my parents to the ends of the earth, but they just... I don't think they ever should have had kids to be completely honest." I gave a humorless laugh. "Anyways, I acted out, big time. When I was fourteen I was going to high school house parties. I was drinking and smoking weed by the time I was fifteen. I was having a lot of sex, and not thinking twice about it," I shook my head shuddering at how bad of a teenager. "The therapist says that I was acting out for attention. I acted out for mommy and daddies attention since I wasn't able to get it any other way. I could've been aceing all of my classes and I wouldn't have been acknowledged."

"Shit," Edward whispered shaking his head as Jessica poured two glasses of wine sticking the bottle back in the ice bucket and setting it off to the side of our table. "I'll take the usual, Edward announced easily. He really did eat here a lot.

"I'll take the Mushroom Ravioli." Jessica snatched the menu's and scampered off..

"It sounds like you had a tough childhood," Edward said sympathetically.

"It could have been worse." I answered easily.

"Why didn't your parents care?" He questioned like he couldn't wrap his head around the thought of someone not caring about their child.

"I don't know," I laughed pushing my hair out of my face. "I guess they cared more about their social status then us. I mean, they were always out at parties, and when they were home there was always an open bottle next to them. Out of the two of them my mother was the one that seemed to care. Things didn't change with them until Emmett told them to get their shit together or he wouldn't speak to them ever again. My mom changed her ways, my dad didn't. That's why Emmett and I haven't spoken until recently. He refused to help Charlie in any way, and if that meant not helping us either, then so be it. He won't to anything at all to help Charlie because he blames Charlie for our moms death." Edward shook his head.

"You don't write off family no matter what." I shrugged my shoulders. I understood why Emmett wrote off Charlie.

"Emmett's not a bad guy," I defended him. "Charlie isn't a good guy. It's not like he was this great dad that deserves everything I'm doing for him. Really, he deserves nothing. He deserves to be in an old folks home, and never have a single visitor while he dies." It was a heartless thing to say, but it was true. "But, he's my dad. He always put a roof over my head. He always made sure I had the things I needed. He always made sure there was food in my stomach. I guess he was better then a deadbeat dad?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyways, Emmett and my dad have a unique relationship."

"He shouldn't have wrote off you and your brother though." Most people felt that way.

"Casualties of war," I joked easily.

 _A/N: You'll be learning a lot about their background in the next chapter. You'll learn a lot more about Bella's childhood, and why Emmett is the way he is about Charlie. You'll also be seeing a lot of Edward & Bella's relationship start developing. Let me know what you think of this Chapter. Do you think Alice will cave or will there be a war? Hate the chapter? Love the chapter. __**Let me know with a review.**_

 _Until next time guys._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers_

 ** _Edward's Point of View_**

I wasn't sure Bella would have agreed to lunch at first. What did a no strings attached relationship look like? Could we go out in public? Could we be seen having lunch or dinner together? When we were out together was I allowed to hold her? I didn't know when it would be too much. She'd made it clear that we were suppose to be keeping things fun and light. What did that mean? Since we were eating lunch I suppose it was okay for us to go out.

"Why were your parents away so much?" Bella continued on her quest to get to know me. Did she want to find out more about me because maybe one day she saw something more, or did she just want to know what kind of guy she was seeing? I took a spoonful of the soup that had come with my meal.

"Carlisle, my father, has always been a busy man. He was a billionaire by the time he was thirty one. Esme, my mother, and him got married when they were nineteen. You would never doubt Carlisle's love for Esme, that's for sure," I smiled at the thought. Anyone with eyes knew that they had true love. "Anyways, by the time they were ready for kids, Esme could no longer have them, so as result they ended up adopting. When Rosalie and I came into their lives they were busy people. Esme was in the middle of trying to open a restaurant, and Carlisle was in the middle of maintaining a fortune. We had a nanny, who took excellent care of us, but we also had a mom that dropped everything in one second if you needed her. I guess we were sort of lucky, most parents that can afford a nanny just stick you with them and then your parents aren't ever around for you. Esme and Carlisle were always there when we needed them. During summers our nanny was off because my parents were firm believers in spending summers with their children." Bella gave a small smile taking a sip of her wine. I could sit here and watch her for hours if she would let me, we didn't even have to talk honestly. Just being with her, being in her presence was nice.

"Why weren't you talking to me?" It was something that was going to bother me all night if I didn't ask. I figured there was no time like the present. Bella took a bite of her food, and another sip of her wine before she decided to answer.

"I was trying to decide if this was a good idea," she answered honestly.

"Why?" Bella only chuckled a little bit.

"Okay," she moved her hair out of her face. I'd started to notice that she always did that when she felt nervous. "I've had two relationships my entire life, neither of those turned out in my favor. I'm pretty fucked up, I've definitely got issues. According to my therapist it stems from having a tough childhood. Did you hear that?" She raised her eyebrow. "Therapist." she laughed rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with seeing a therapist. I saw one when I was a child." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I pay someone to listen to my problems," she scoffed taking a deep breath. "I'm damaged. You're married. My therapist says I go after things that are dangerous, people that could hurt me, because that's where I see myself. I don't see a happily ever after in my future. I am trying to decipher if you're just another dangerous thing I'm going after or not," Bella took another sip, or rater gulp, of her wine.

"What have you deciphered?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I haven't decided. I know I like you, but I can't for the life of me tell you why," I couldn't tell you why I liked Bella. All I could tell you was I did. "Do you remember your birth parents?" I shook my head.

"I don't talk about that." I dismissed her question without a second thought. Bella took a small sip of her wine. "There are certain things I don't talk about. That would be one of them." I took a bite of my meal.

"You know, if you don't talk about it eventually it's going to eat away at you." I shook my head. I took a sip of my wine feeling my anger boil for no reason other then the fact that she was prying into my life. I didn't talk about my birth parents. I never talked to anyone about them besides when Carlisle and Esme forced me into therapy. Even then it was one session, then I stopped going. "That's why you're mad right now," Bella announced in between bites.

"I don't talk about it." I repeated.

"One day you'll go on a binge," my jaw clenched. "I did. I remember for the longest time I refused to talk about Renee and Charlie. I wouldn't talk to anyone about my childhood. Then one day I was out with one of my best friends - Jacob - and we were in Seattle. We partied pretty hard. At the time he was twenty-six and I was eighteen, but you know fake IDs are pretty easy to come by. Anyways, I was three sheets to the wind gone, I was drinking, smoking week, and at that time in my life I was popping pills. I was everything you'd expect from a damaged kid. Anyways, when Jacob brought me up to his apartment we were heavily making out, you know getting ready to seal the deal," the thought of Isabella with someone else made my skin crawl. "At some point Jacob said one thing "You're going to like what I'm gonna do to you." I completely lost my shit," she whispered shaking her head. "I started crying, begging my boyfriend not to touch me." My jaw clenched. "When he realized that I was crying - which only took him about two seconds - he backed off. He didn't touch me he flew off of my so quick you would have thought his parents walked in on us. I remember coming down that night, I cried all night, Jacob was in the other room just listening because anytime he came into the bedroom I'd just start crying more." She shook her head. "The next morning I woke up, and went to the living room, and Jacob was sleeping on his couch. When he woke up he asked me what was wrong last night. He asked me repeatedly if he'd hurt me. You know what I said?" I shook my head. "I don't talk about that."

"What happened?" I knew she was trying to prove a point, trying to get me to open up like she was. I wasn't mad anymore, I was indifferent.

"Jacob pushed the issue. He kept asking the same question over and over. It was like this little bird in my ear chirping constantly. It was about a week later when I snapped. We were in his kitchen, and he asked me "So what happened that night? Why did you freak out?" You know what I did?" I shook my head telling her no. "I threw a full plate of food at Jacobs head. I missed, it had shattered his brand new sixty five inch flat screen TV. He was mad, worse then I'd ever seen him, and he started yelling at me. We got into a huge fight, it seemed like it lasted hours. Finally we were sitting on his couch it was like four in the morning and we'd been nonstop fighting. It was the first time the house was quite. I remember thinking that I had to tell someone, that I couldn't keep everything bottled up anymore or I wasn't going to get anywhere. I remember thinking how I was just always going to be mad if I didn't tell someone. So as we were sitting there in the silence I looked over to him and told him what had happened." I raised my eyebrow.

"What happened?" Bella took a sip of her wine.

"When I was thirteen I was raped," I jaw clenched again. "Before he raped me he'd told me I was going to love what he did to me. So when Jacob said it I was a scarred little kid again. It was a trigger." She relaxed in the booth. "Shortly after that, Jacob got me into therapy. It helps." I took a deep breath.

"You were raped?" I sputtered out.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst thing to ever happen to me." She announced taking her last sip of wine. "I had a bad childhood. You see the very well put together person you see in front of you?" She joked laughing. "I'm not that well put together. I'm all glued and taped back together, just hoping I don't brake again. It's okay to talk about things." She whispered making me shake my head. "Maybe not all at once, maybe a little at a time," she offered taking my hand in hers.

"Is that what you did?" I asked locking eyes with her.

"It's what I do," I shook my head finishing off my wine.

"Do you talk about me?" I offered making light of the situation again. Bella laughed.

"Actually yeah," She laughed. "That's where I realized I wanted to see how this plays out. Sometimes you have to take some risks to get a happily ever after if that's what your end game is." I smiled nodding my head.

"You wanna get out of here?" Bella shook her head getting out of the booth and following me down to the car. In silence we got into the backseat driving to one of my favorite hotels. "I'm going to get an apartment I think," I announced as we got to the counter. "I need my own permanent space. I just have to wait till the divorce is finalized because I'm afraid if I buy one Alice will just try to take it." I explained why I hadn't gone out of my way to get anything. Isabella only waved her hand dismissing me. I laughed as we took the elevator up to the bedroom. I always got the best suit they had to offer.

"This is just as good as an apartment." Bella fell into the couch grabbing the television remote turning it on. I went to the mini fridge grabbing two beers handing one to Bella. "I'm more of a wine person, but I'll have one beer," she laughed popping it open. "Oh come on this is just to perfect," Bella laughed pointing to the TV. I glanced over.

"I don't watch TV," I admitted making Bella raise her eyebrow like she didn't believe me. "No really, at my house Alice and I didn't even have a TV." It wasn't a lie. I'd never really had time for TV before. I was always out doing better things.

"Oh," Bella sank into the couch. "It's just a movie Friends with Benefits the title kind of says it all." She mumbled taking a sip of her beer. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her into me so that we were cuddling. "Now are you sure you sister isn't going to call you again in the wee hours of the morning?" Bella joked elbowing me in the ribs.

"No promises," I laughed kissing the top of her head. "You know, when we are together things get unpredictable." Bella laughed looking up at me. "You're breathtakingly beautiful," I whispered just admiring her. Her cheeks flushed an intense shade of red. I didn't know I could embarrass Bella, she seemed so... outspoken. I leaned my head down pressing my lips to hers. Bella instantly smiled against my lips and climbed on top of me. It wasn't a heavy hot make out session like we'd had before. It was gentle, it was PG.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Isabella asked playing with my tie. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I like your chest," she explained making me give a chuckle. I only shook my head telling her it was okay. It was the first time she'd ever asked before she did something. Usually I didn't like taking off my shirt. Bella took off my tie then she started unbuttoning my shirt. Once she got it fully unbuttoned she pressed her lips to mine pushing the shirt off my shoulders.

"Is that better for you?" I chuckled. Isabella took her lips from mine running her fingers down my chest.

"Much," she smiled kissing my upper chest. I closed my eyes as she started nipping at my chest. "I like your chest." I smiled pressing her lips to mine again. I could spend all night kissing her. "I want a glass of wine before anything happens," Bella whispered climbing off of my lap. I gave a slight groan but got up without a word. I heard Bella's footsteps follow me into the kitchen. She turned on the kitchen light touching my back. I tensed immediately.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

Edward's back was covered in scars. I wasn't sure what they were from or how long he had had them all I know is there seemed to be hundreds of scars. Some of them were long, some of them were short. I walked up to his back as he grabbed the bottle of wine and traced one of the scars. Edward tensed as soon as my fingers touched the scar.

"What happened?" I questioned. Edward took a deep breath grabbing two wine glasses making sure his back didn't face me again. "Edward, what happened?" I repeated the question grabbing the bottle of wine from him and pouring it into the cups. I wasn't sure he would answer me, he seemed closed off about his life before Carlisle and Esme. I wasn't lying, one day hiding it would eat him alive.

"It happened way before Carlisle and Esme," Edward offered sipping his glass of wine. "Before I was living with them my birth father would whip me when I did something wrong," he announced shaking his head. "It was his form of discipline. The worse whatever I did was the more times I got whipped." I slipped behind Edward so that I could see his back. Edward attempted to move, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back. "Bella," he whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me back around to face him.

"Enough said," I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He didn't want me to touch his back. He didn't want me to look at his back. It was one of his things. Lord knows I should respect that if I expect him to respect any of mine. Edward pushed me against the counter parting our lips, he bit down on my lip slightly while we were making out. I think he'd realized that I liked that. I ran my fingers through his hair as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist picked me up, and placed me on top of the counter. "I have one rule about this," I motioned between Edward and I as our lips pulled apart.

"Hmmm?" Edward kissed my neck, then he kissed my shoulder. then he kissed the top of my breast where the shirt began.

"Uhm," Edward started sucking making it harder to concentrate. "I don't think we should..." I closed my eyes. "Sex," Edward pulled back immediately.

"That's fine. We don't have to have sex." He went to back away. I shook my head pulling him back to me.

"No vanilla sex," I specified. "Not yet." Edward raised his eyebrow. It was an odd request from someone. To me vanilla sex was the sex you save for a special someone. That kind of sex was passionate in a different way. Vanilla sex was gentle. it was for someone you were in love with. Edward shook his head pulling off my shirt.

"Do you still want to record?" Edward whispered biting my neck. I gave a smile and shook my head telling him yes. Edward grabbed his smart phone and set it in prefect view of the counter. After he had pressed the record button he walked back over to me kissing my neck. As he was kissing my neck he started kneading my breasts. Edward definitely knew what he was doing. I could feel my center getting warmer with every touch.

"Mr. Cullen," I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist. "You sure know how to touch a woman," I whispered in his ear. Edward let his free hand unclasp my bra effortlessly tossing it to the ground. A smile crossed Edwards lips as he locked eyes with me and pinched my nipple. "Oh," I moaned closing my eyes.

"You know," He whispered in my ear back to kneading my breast. "I was thinking about something that happened today." He breathed in my ear, my pussy instantly getting wetter with every movement he made. "You showed up today in this little barely there skirt. You knew it would affect me." A smile crossed my lips. Perhaps when I put it on I made a mental note about how it squeezed my ass, and how when I bent down slightly it showed a little something. There was no evidence to that fact though.

"Maybe," Edward moved down to my breasts breathing on them.

"Miss Swan," he whispered, "tell me what you want." A smile crossed my lips this time.

"Your mouth," I answered easily.

"More specific," I licked my lips.

"I want you to play with my boobs. I want you to suck them." Edward pinched my nipple before taking it in his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair as he started sucking on my nipple like I'd asked him to do. I'd always enjoyed having my boobs played with, I liked them being sucked on, and bit, and hit. It made me excited. "God, I'm so wet, Mr. Cullen." I moaned knowing my panties were soaked even worse then they were this afternoon. Edward's hand moved up my skirt rubbing my pussy through my panties.

"Bella," he brought his lips back to mine giving me a quick kiss as he slipped his hand underneath my panties running two fingers down my slit before he slipped them inside of me. A moan escaped my lips as he started moving his fingers in and out of me. His fingers curled in all the right spots. "This pussy," he curled his fingers making me moan again. "Is my favorite pussy," He bit my neck. Hearing him say the word pussy made my pussy ache. "This pussy is the best pussy I've ever had." I opened my eyes locking them with his as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"What do you like about her?" I asked as he removed his fingers. Edward smiled putting his fingers in his mouth giving a slight moan as he sucked his fingers clean. Edward pulled me as close to the edge as I would go, and he got down on his knees so that he was eye level with my pussy. Edward ripped my panties off of my exposing my pussy.

"Well for one," he breathed biting my inner thigh.

"Fuck," I moaned my breathing increasing.

"I love the way she tastes," Edward grabbed my hips as gave my pussy a nice long lick. Edward knew how to eat a girls pussy. He knew when to suck, when to lick, when to go fucking crazy with eating it. He knew what he was doing.

"Yeah," I moaned running my fingers through my hair, letting my body take over. I started rocking my hips into Edward's face. "Oh, God Edward," I moaned as one of his hands came up and started playing with my breast. "You're gonna..." I moaned out Edward grazed his teeth over my clit before he started licking up my slit again. "You're gonna make me..." Edward thrusted his tongue inside of my. I'd never had anyone do that to me before, usually they would put their fingers inside of me while they went down on me. Edward wiggled his tongue slightly making me come unglued. "Oh fuck," I moaned feeling my body tremble. Edward grabbed my hips pulling my pussy as close to his face as he could get it. I came as Edward took all the juices in his mouth.

"That," Edward got up licking his lips. I was panting, covered in sweat. "Is my favorite dessert. As long as you're here I'll never find any dessert better," he whispered letting his pants fall to the ground. I couldn't make up words. My body was shaking, I think that was the first orgasam I'd ever had that I couldn't speak after. Edward rubbed his cock along my pussy before shoving it inside of me. I whimpered out at first, Edward stilled for a moment giving me a second to get use to him.

"Fuck me, Edward," I whispered moving my hips. Edward started pounding into me making me moan out in pleasure. "It's yours," I moaned letting my head fall back in pleasure. "My pussy is yours," Edward slammed into my pussy even harder if that were possible.

"Oh yeah?" He grunted grabbing my hair pulling my head to rest against his forehead. "Your pussy is mine," he grunted slamming into me. I shook my head.

"I'll be your personal slut," I moaned rocking my hips with his thrusts. Edward locked eyes with mine as he slammed into me one last time giving a moan as he came inside of me. We were both breathing impossibly hard Edward removed himself pulling up his pants and grabbing his phone.

"Well, we can cross that one off the bucket list," I laughed snatching his phone out of his hands and pressing play.

"This is terrible," I laughed shaking my head. "Delete that," Edward rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket. "Speaking of bucket lists," I got off the counter walking over to Edwards button up shirt putting on to cover my breasts. "What's one on yours?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know," he laughed running his fingers through his hair and collapsing on the couch. "I guess I've always kind of wanted to fuck in a public place, like fucking in a park after hours." I shook my head as Edward's phone started vibrating.

"If that's Rosalie I'm going home," I laughed as Edward pulled out his phone.

"It's Alice," Edward groaned putting the phone to his ear. "What?" He answered the phone harshly. I couldn't hear what Alice was saying, all I know is Edward looked more then mildly annoyed. "Why couldn't you just agree to that this morning?" He hissed pinching the bridge of his nose. "No tomorrow, I have company now." Edward rolled his eyes. "Look I don't give a flying fuck when its a good time for you. It's not a good time for me." Edward shook his head. Whatever Alice was saying was really pissing him off. "No Alice nothing has changed I'm one hundred percent sure about the divorce. I was one hundred percent sure this morning. I've been one hundred percent sure about this divorce since before we started the process." I leaned into the couch turning the TV on. "Ok fine, if you insist on knowing what I'm doing, I'm busy having sex. I'm busy fucking the brains out of someone. I'm busy eating pussy. I'm busy," he finally snapped. "Yeah see you in the morning." He hung up the phone powering it off. "Sorry." Edward whispered leaning his head back.

"Do you enjoy telling Alice that your fucking someone else?" I laughed Edward shrugged his shoulders pulling me into his chest again.

"Maybe a little. You know what I enjoy more?" I looked up at him. "Laying here with you."

 _A/N: Let me know what you guys think please_ _ **review review review!**_

 _Till next time_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

Edward's Point of View

I woke up seeing Bella sprawled out next to me. We'd had a lot of sex last night, we'd had a lot to drink last night, we'd had a fun night. The better thing was waking up to see that she was still here. I wrapped my arms around her naked body pulling her into my chest. She gave a small groan but didn't seem to fully wake up. I glanced over at the clock, forty minutes until Alice was supposed to be here. I moved my hand down to Bella's pussy and I started rubbing her. She didn't make a single sound. I slipped my arm out from under her and leaned over her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear as I bit her neck. She didn't budge. "Bella," I whispered again kissing her left breast. I'd always wanted to wake someone up like this. I'd never done it with Alice because usually she had always been awake before I was, besides that when Alice and I were having sex, morning sex never was her thing. I took Bella's breast in my mouth sucking on her nipple. Both her boobs were covered in hickies from last night. She gave a small moan, but she was still asleep. I gave a smile making my way down to her pussy. Bella's pussy was the best damn thing I'd ever tasted. I could go down on her for the rest of my life. I kissed her inner thigh before looking right at her gorgeous pussy, it was glistening. I smiled as I grabbed her hips and started licking.

"Oh," Bella moaned as I started sucking on her clit. I loved hearing her moans when I went down on her. I loved hearing voice. I never thought I was one for dirty talk, Alice and I never did that, but turned out I loved when Bella talked dirty to me. "Edward," she moaned running her fingers through my hair.

"Sleeping beauty awake now?" I took my lips away for only a moment before I started kissing her pussy again.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Alice?" I could tell she was trying to focus on not moving her hips.

"She's coming here," I whispered kissing her inner thighs. "We're just signing the divorce papers." I started licking her pussy again. Bella gave up moving her hips into my face. I loved that she fucked my face, it made going down on her much more exciting for me.

"You eat my pussy so good," Bella moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair. I moaned into her pussy in response. "Fuck," she moaned her breathing increasing and her voice getting slightly louder. I grabber her hips pulling her center as close to my mouth as it would get and holding her there. I knew she was close to releasing. "Yes, Edward please," she begged as I stuck my tongue inside of her. I learned last night that that move drove her completely insane. Bella pushed my head down to her pussy as hard as she could as she rode my face. I was rock hard. "Fuck!" Bella screamed as her body started shaking. I licked all her juices before I stopped.

"Good morning," I whispered in her ear kissing her lips.

"You know," Bella breathed out. "I bet Alice is really going to miss you licking her pussy," a smile crept over my face. "Fuck me, Edward," I circled my cock around her entrance. I licked my lips and hit her pussy with my cock. Bella whimpered out.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Isabella." I instructed watching her smile.

"I want you to fuck me," She whispered. "I want you to bury your cock in me, and make me scream. I need you," she begged rocking her hips against my cock. "I need you inside of me," she whimpered rocking her hips again. I shoved into her in one swift motion making Bella moan out. "Fuck," she moaned as I started pumping in and out of her. I loved being inside of Bella. She knew how to move, she was like a little sex goddess, and her pussy was tight. I grabbed her hair pulling it.

"You like the way I fuck your tight little pussy?" Bella's fingernails dug into my back.

"Yes," she moaned out rocking her hips with mine as I pounded into her. "You feel so good inside of me," she moaned I removed myself before I came turning Bella so she was on her stomach.

"I'm going to pound into that tight little pussy of yours," I slapped her ass as she stuck it in the air. Bella had the perfect ass. One day I wondered if she would ever let me fuck her in the ass. Probably not. I shoved myself inside of her making her moan again. "Fuck," I moaned slapping her ass as I pounded into her.

"Edward," Bella moaned. I grabbed as I fucked her. "Oh fuck," she breathed out as I felt her walls tighten around my cock. Isabella hadn't had an orgasam while I fucked her yet. This was the first time she had came while I was inside of her. As soon as she was done I slammed into her one last time coming in her pussy. The first night I came in her pussy I had freaked out, but she was on birth control, so now I could come in her whenever I wanted. I collapsed on top of her, my cock still inside of her. We were both panting.

"Well," It was Alice's voice I heard from the doorway. "That was a lovely show," she hissed Bella's body tensed under mine. I glanced at the clock.

"You're early," I noted slipping my cock out of Bella. "You okay?" I whispered. Bella only shook her head. "Alice, a little privacy," I hissed because she was standing in the doorway. She only glared and walked into the bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing?" I was trying to keep from yelling at her. I wasn't sure when she'd come in, I wasn't sure how much she had seen. I had told the front desk to call me before they let anyone up. They would be hearing about this one.

"You can fuck your little slut in front of me, but now you need privacy?" She yelled throwing the covers off of us.

"You really are a piece of fucking work," Bella was the one to start yelling. She grabbed my shirt putting it on her naked body. "Screaming and yelling because you didn't get your fucking way? You're a child. To come into his hotel room and watch him fuck another girl, then get mad because he did? You are getting a divorce. He can fuck whoever the hell he wants." Alice glared at Bella. I grabbed my boxers slipping them on as Alice walked up to Bella. "How long were you even standing there?"

"Long enough," Alice shrugged her shoulders. "You fucked my husband. Just remember that you'll never be more then a piece of pussy to him." I shook my head.

"Alice stop," I raised my voice. "Let's get this shit over with," I slipped on a shirt.

"I will not stop," Alice yelled shoving against my chest. "This isn't fair!" She screamed making me close my eyes trying not to explode. "You threw away our marriage for some different pussy!" I shook my head.

"I threw away our marriage because I'm not in love anymore," I grabbed Alice's hands moving them back to her sides. "I get that's a hard thing for you to hear, but you need to stop this." Bella was giving Alice a death glare. If looks could kill, Alice would be dead. Before I knew what was happening Alice pressed her lips against mine. Before I could react Bella pulled Alice off my the back of her shirt.

"What the fuck?" Alice yelled as Bella shoved her onto the bed. "He's my husband." Bella shook her head.

"Ex-husband!" She exploded shaking. I'd never seen her this angry before. "You don't just get to go around shoving your tongue down his throat because you're mad he was fucking someone else!" Alice got up from the bed, they were inches away from each others faces.

"Listen here, slut," Alice hissed. "I've been with Edward since high school. He's only with you because you're easy. What do you thinks going to happen in the long run here? Because if he started whatever the fuck this is while he was in a marriage with me he's only going to continue fucking other girls." Bella rolled her eyes.

"The only way that will happen is if we have a three way," Bella announced with a smirk playing at her lips. "And trust me, that won't happen. So, if you don't mind," Bella walked away from her, "We're trying to get dressed. You can go wait in the other room, he'll be out to sign those divorce papers in just a second." She gave Alice a smile. The smile on her face looked like she was daring Alice to say something else. Alice didn't, she only glared and walked into the living room with the lawyers.

 _ **Bella's Point of View**_

"I think I'll go hang out with Emmett, he should be home." I announced pulling on the top from out of the bag I'd brought. I'd brought enough clothes for the weekend, since I worked tonight, I knew I wouldn't go home tonight. I'd either spend the night with Emmett, or I'd be at Edwards. I was nervous for tonight, since I knew Edward was going to the event tonight. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry about Alice," he announced pressing his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't like the hungry sex filled kisses from last night, this kiss was innocent. "Can I meet you at Emmett's?" I half-smiled shaking my head telling him that it was fine. "So," Edward let me go putting a tie on. "You work tonight?" He had been avoiding the topic all night.

"You should know I do," I said easily grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "You're going to be there?" I already knew the answer. The girls got a list of men attending the morning of the event. Jessica had sent me my list along with a nice little text reading see you tonight. It'll probably be your last. I didn't know if that bothered me or not yet.

"Do you want to ride in together?" His voice was stiff. I only shook my head telling him no.

"I can't ride in with you. I'll get fired on the spot. I didn't know Emmett attended events like this one but he's on the list as well so I have to go talk to him." Edward raised his eyebrow at me. Emmett wasn't stupid, he knew how events like this worked. If Edward didn't get me fired, Emmett would make sure I got fired tonight.

"Emmett actually goes to a lot of the events. Quite a few of the people at these parties use his services to they invite him out of respect. I think Rosalie is going as well. Are you sure you're working tonight?" It was a good question. I hadn't decided if I was going to show up or not, mainly because I wanted to talk to Emmett about things first. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I'll let you know," I raised my eyebrows opening the bedroom door. "I'll see you in a bit," I pressed the elevator button, turning back to Alice. "Try not to be so pathetic this time around, honey." Alice glared at me as I got on the elevator. To me what Alice was doing made her pathetic. Her marriage was over long before I came around, neither of them were ready to admit that. It seemed to me like Alice was trying to keep him satisfied now to keep him around because she wanted his money. What other reason would a girl have for wanting an allowance? To me that just seemed demeaning. Then again, I'm the girl that let's guys touch her for money so what the hell do I know?

 _ **Omw over. Need to talk to u -Bella**_ I sent Emmett the text as I got into my car.

 _ **Good or bad? -Emmett**_ I bit my lip. I knew Emmett was going to be pissed.

 _ **Well, not as bad as it could be. -Bella**_ I knew Emmett wasn't going to respond to that message. Edward had been nice enough to have Tyler retrieve my car since I'd taken off with him yesterday. I wonder how much Edward paid Tyler to drive him around. I wondered if Edward even had a license. I drove into the parking garage of Emmett's building pulling into the first spot I could find and walking to the elevator. My palms were sweating, and my heart was beating so fast you'd think it was going to fly out of my chest. I pressed the button to the top floor getting out in the hallway and walking into Emmett's apartment.

"So," Emmett closed his bedroom door, walking out in a pair of sweat pants. He obviously had company. "Before we talk, how mad is this conversation going to make me?" Emmett questioned raising his eyebrow. I only shrugged my shoulders. "Is it going to make me screaming mad, or punching a hole in the wall mad?" I bit my lip.

"A little bit of both," Emmett gave a sigh leaning against the wall waving his hand telling me to tell him. "So," I breathed out thinking of the best way to tell him. "You know how I told you I had a job, but I wouldn't tell you what I was doing?" Emmett shook his head. "Okay, so you know the waitresses at the events you go to?" Emmett's fist clenched.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett spoke in a calm even voice. At this point I preferred yelling. "Isabella Marie Swan," I cringed, "do you work there?" I only shook my head. Emmett's hand flew into his wall. "Are you stupid?" He yelled so loud I was sure everyone in the building could hear him. His bedroom door opened, and Rosalie walked out in one of his teeshirts. "Seriously, do you have fucking brain damage Isabella?" He was still yelling.

"Look I had to have a way to pay for Charlie's medicine, for Charlie's caretaker, for Seth's school supplies, for Seth's clothes, and for Seth's football team. Let's not forget about rent so Seth and I have a roof over our heads" I tried to defend. Emmett's fist slammed into a wall again.

"Charlie doesn't deserve shit from you. You know what Charlie deserves is to be six feet under for all the shit he's put us through." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't wrong but he also wasn't right. "You could have came to me and asked for help. You never had to do that." His voice was raising again.

"Everything okay out here?" Rosalie questioned walking over to me instead of Emmett. His temper had to scare her after the man she was married to. Emmett only shook his head once. Rosalie didn't leave my side.

"Last time I asked you for help you said if it involved helping Charlie you wouldn't," I tried explaining. Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't going to come to you every time we needed something. You're our brother, not our father. You shouldn't have to take care of us." Emmett shook his head pacing back and forth.

"I don't want to help if it involves Charlie, is what I said if you ever listened to me." Emmett hissed clenching and unclenching his fists. "I'm your older brother. Mom is dead. Charlie is a piece of shit. You should have come to me. You're so fucking stuck in your do it myself ways." I looked to the carpet instead of Emmett.

"Look," I breathed out, "I get that you don't approve," Emmett scoffed. "I don't like doing it anymore then you like hearing about it, but what other job is a high school drop out going to get?" Emmett shook his head.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I could always use someone to sift through the endless amount of unorganized contracts I have," I rolled my eyes. "You're not working there anymore. I'm going to that event tonight. No way are you working there ever again. I'll fucking lay out anyone who lays a fucking finger on you." Emmett was still pacing.

"Ok," I walked over to his couch and sat down. Rosalie stayed where she was. "I won't go tonight." Emmett raised his eyebrow at me as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'll quit." Emmett seemed to relax slightly. "But I need help finding a good job, and I'll need help with all the bills until I can find a job to cover it. All the bills include helping Charlie." Emmett shook his head as Edward walked into the apartment.

"You," Emmett got to his feet and slammed Edward against a wall as hard as he could. "You fucking piece of shit." Shit. Shit. Shit. He'd got done with his divorce paperwork sooner then I thought he would. I ran over to Emmett as fast as I could pulling against his shirt trying to get him to back away from Edward. Instead he raised his fist punching Edward right in the face.

"Stop!" Rosalie screamed making Emmett pause long enough for me to pull him back. Rosalie ran to Edward.

"He didn't..." I paused watching Emmett glare at Edward. "He didn't..." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes looking at Edward's bloody lip and nose.

"I didn't buy anything." Edward was the one who spoke. "She had a flat tire I offered to pay for a hotel so she didn't have to freeze to death. We ended up going back to my hotel. We didn't expect anything to happen." Rosalie glanced over at me before looking back to Edward. She didn't say a word. "Why didn't you tell him I didn't fucking buy you?" Edward hissed glaring at me.

"But you knew?" Emmett hissed.

"Shut up," I whispered watching Edward walk over to me.

"You didn't fucking think that was the first thing you should have told him?" Edward was pissed he was shaking, his fists were clenched. "Why? Why the fuck would you let your brother think that I bought you that night?" Rosalie's eyes had gone wide. Emmett was standing tense, ready to grab Edward if it came down to it.

"I... I was going to," I sputtered out. Edward gave a humorless laugh.

"Well I'm so fucking glad you were going to tell him. I just signed away everything I fucking owned to be with you, and you couldn't even tell your brother I didn't buy you." Suddenly I was the one that was mad.

"I never asked you to do that." I breathed out my jaw clenching. I didn't care that Rosalie and Emmett were standing there.

"Keep things light, keep them fun." Edward repeated the rules with a chuckle. "How can we keep things light, and fun when your brother wants to beat the shit out of me? I went to jail for you." I slammed against his chest making him stumble backwards. Edward slammed his fist into the wall he'd almost hit. I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of him.

"I never asked to be saved! I never asked to be rescued! Fucking Christ Edward, I never asked you to be here! I never asked you to do this!" I finally snapped as I continued shoving against his chest. Edward grabbed my fists so I couldn't hit him anymore. "You did this on your own merit, so don't you dare blame me for anything," I hissed shoving away from his hands. My blood was boiling. Edward gave a dry humorless laugh staying against the wall. I turned back to face him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When are you going to fucking get it? You don't have to ask me, because I think I fucking love you." I froze. This is a mess.

"Alright, well now that I know you won't hit my sister when your mad. We will give you two a minute just hit the bedroom door when you're done. Sorry about the uhm, yeah just sorry." Emmett spoke to Edward as he motioned Rosalie into the bedroom.

"You don't even know me," I whispered walking to the other end of the living room. You couldn't love someone you didn't even know. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"You can know someone for three years and not know how you feel, and you can know someone for three minutes and know that there's something there," Edward defended looking out the window instead of at me. "I get it, this is really messy. I just got divorced. You don't know how you feel about anything, and this got intense really quick, but you can't just leave out the fact that I didn't buy you. It should have been one of the first things you said considering how he meet me." He was right about that, I should have told Emmett first thing since I knew Edward was coming over.

"I'm bad at this." I ran my fingers through my hair. "That's why I wanted things to stay light and easy," I explained my thought process knowing he deserved that. "It's easier to lose someone when you're not in a relationship or whatever. If we're just fucking and you end up seeing someone else that would be okay because then I didn't fuck anything up. If we're in a relationship and we break up I'm left wondering where I fucked things up. I'm bad at this," I repeated. Edward walked over to me.

"I'm bad at this too." He whispered moving my hair out of my face. "Where does this leave us?" I looked up at him, our eyes locking.

"Dating?" Edward shook his head pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry, I flew off the handle." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Edward only shook his head telling me not to apologize as he pressed his lips to mine one more time. I didn't even mind that I was kissing a little dried blood.

 _A/N: Review review review guys!_


End file.
